Fairy Hitman Bishop
by Myst R. Ri
Summary: Hi there! Call me Myst. This is my first fanfic so please forgive any misspellings or OOCs. Also I know that crossovers are only from 2 things but I'm gonna do three. Umm I suck at summaries so to put it blindly, it's a crossover of Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and 07 Ghost. Please review and go easy on me! PS There are OCs in this. I don't own any of the animes used. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Fairy Hitman Bishop

Hi guys. If I am copying anyone I am sorry. This is my first ever fanfic so yea. Please go easy on me. .' This is a crossover of Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and 07 Ghost.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

*sigh*

A loud sigh could be heard from a certain 14 year-old brunette.

"What's wrong Juudaime?" (Did I spell that right?) asked a silver-haired teenager to the right.

"Well, today Reborn decided to wake me up with a _1000 _pound mallet this morning." replied the brunette.

"Wow Tsuna. You must have it rough huh?" replied a black-haired teenager to his left.

"I know Yamamoto. And today I just _know _he's planning something big. It's horrible!" said Tsuna.

"Ahahahaha." Laughed Yamamoto happy-go-lucky as usual.

"Don't worry Juudaime. I'll definitely protect you." Said the silver haired teen.

"Thanks Gokudera." Replied Tsuna smiling a weak smile, "Well, here's my house. Bye you guys."

"Bye Tsuna./Bye Juudaime." Said Yamamoto and Gokudera respectively.

Tsuna nodded and walked into his house. He was surprised to see Shouichi Irie, Giannini, and Spanner there. But then he had a bad feeling when he saw what was in his room.

"Finally, you're here no-good Tsuna." Said a baby in a black suit and fedora.

"A-Ah. Hey Reborn, what's this?" asked Tsuna dreading the answer.

"Hehe." Smirked Reborn with an evil smile on his face.

It's never a good sign when he does that.

"It's a device that will improve you in no time flat. Here." Said Reborn.

Reborn handed Tsuna his pills, gloves, rings, bag full of clothes and an envelope.

"Read that when you get into the new world." He said.

"Wait WHAT? New WORLD!?" shouted Tsuna.

Just then, Reborn kicked Tsuna-_hard-_into the machine. Then Spanner pressed a button and _poof_. Just like that. Tsuna was gone. Into a certain new world.

"Good luck, Vongola." Said Spanner, Giannini, and Shouichi.

*crash*

"Oh man, oh man. Got to get out of here. This is all your fault you know." Said a certain blond-haired bishop.

"Hey it's not my problem! You were the one who recommended we do this you know. Besides, you're the one who decided to blow the place up." Replied a feisty 16 year-old brunette. (I'm using the manga here so yea. I also think it will be interesting to- you'll see what I mean.)

"Hmph. Whatever brat." Said the Bishop.

"Don't call me brat Frau! The name's Teito!" replied Teito.

"Whatever." Said Frau. Then spotting something, he beckoned to Teito.

"Here let's use this boat." Said Frau. (They're on an island at the moment.)

"Ok." Said Teito, seeing as it was their only hope of escape, and hopped in with Frau.

Using a blast of Zaiphon. Frau steered them away from the shore. Afterwards, they winced when they heard a gigantic boom no too far away. But then they left the flaming ruins and encountered a heavy mist. And soon, they felt the both starting to go in circles. Then Frau noticed that they were caught in a whirlpool!

"What is going ooooon~!" yelled Teito as he started to get sick.

"Just shut up and hold on you little brat!" Frau yelled back as he went and grabbed onto Teito's arm.

Soon they were submerged in the water and quickly losing air, when a magic circle took them, into another dimension and another world.

AN: Really sorry if this copies someone. I'm not intending for that. Anyways, please help me if you have some suggestions for me to improve. This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you would help!


	2. Arrival

AN: So um yea, umm I'm gonna continue the story now so uhh, yea hope you guys like it. Review please and tell me what I'm doing wrong!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

When Tsuna opened his eyes again, he found himself falling through the air.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

He reached for his pills but when he activated his Hyper Dying Will mode, he could only slow his decent to still fall into the lake below him. Right next to a certain camp with certain mages.

"What the- did a person just fall from the sky?" shouted the blond-haired female.

"Come on, he may need help." Said a scarlet-haired woman.

When she said that, she was surprised to see that said boy flew up into the sky.

"Phew, that was close." said Tsuna. Then he looked and saw the campers next to the camp staring at him. Using his Hyper Intuition, he knew they meant no harm so he lowered himself down to them.

After that, he went out of HDW mode, surprising the other people.

"U-um, hey there. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna." He said to the four people around him. Oh yea, there was a blue cat there too.

The pink-haired teen smiled widely and said, "My names Natsu, Nastu Dragneel. And this is my partner, Happy." He said, gesturing to the blue cat.

"Aye!" said the cat.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Said the blonde hesitating on her last name. Then he saw Tsuna looking at happy with his mouth open. "U-um, what's wrong Tsuna?" she asked.

"D-did that c-cat just speak?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that? I can fly too you know." Said Happy a little insulted.

"WHAT!" shouted Tsuna.

"Well carrying on, my names Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Said the black-haired mage.

"Gray your clothes." Said Lucy.

"Aw crap." Said Gray.

Tsuna just sweat dropped.

"My names Erza Scarlet." Said the scarlet-haired mage as Tsuna turned to look at her.

But then he remembered. The envelope! He quickly got out his envelope, and started reading stepping away from the group. The letter said:

_Dear No-Good Tsuna,_

_If you're reading this, then you must be alive. You better not tell anybody you're from the mafia, though not for the reasons you think. Someone from our world and from the mafia has gone into that world. So beware. I'll send your guardians later. So until then, stay alive._

_Ciao, Reborn._

"Hey look! There's something wrong with the lake!" Shouted Natsu.

When Tsuna turned to look, he saw that the lake had turned into a whirlpool, and inside, he saw something like a circle and, two people?

But then the whirl pool suddenly receded and the circle disappeared. But on the shore of the lake, were the two people Tsuna had saw.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" asked Tsuna as he ran over to them with Erza.

As Erza picked up the big guy, she suddenly dropped him because he was freezing cold.

"Erza, what's wrong?" asked Tsuna as he picked up the smaller brunette.

"Oh, nothing." She replied as she picked up the bigger blonde.

When they got back, they saw that Lucy had prepared a camp fire and two blankets for them to put them on.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to wake up huh?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah…" said a distracted Erza.

AN: So umm yea. There's the end of the second chapter hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks for reading.


	3. Proper Introductions

AN: So this is a new chapter. Umm, just so you know, I won't be doing any summaries for my chapters because I will probably end up giving out too much information.

Also thanks and a cookie to:

-Cocopop55

Hope you all like this chapter and please review and tell me any suggestions. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

"W-wha? Where am I?" asked Teito.

"Hey! Looks like he's finally waking up!" said someone a little too close to his ear.

When his vision finally cleared, he saw a pink-haired teen's face _right _in front of him. So of course, the natural reaction was to scream, since he didn't know the guy and punch him.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked the pink-haired teen, a little mad.

"Well obviously because you scared him, not to mention you were right in his face." said a black-haired teen.

"Hey Gray, your clothes." said a blonde.

"Gah." said the black-haired teen whose name was apparently Gray.

"What was that pervert!" said the pink-haired teen.

"Exactly what I said fire-breath!" challenged the black-haired teen.

Just then, a sword hilt slammed into both of their heads.

"Be quiet! Both of you!" shouted a scarlet-haired teen, as another brunette just laughed weakly.

"A-aye." said the pink and black-haired teens.

"Sorry about them." said a blond-haired teen as he turned to her, "My name's Lucy. The pink-haired guy over there is Natsu and the black-haired one is Gray. The scarlet-haired one is Erza and the brown-haired one is Tsuna." said Lucy.

"Hey, hey! Lucy you forgot about me!" shouted a blue cat.

"What the- t-the cat, just spoke?!" said Teito.

"Of course. I can fly too. The name's Happy. Nice to meet you." said Happy.

"I see…Frau! Where's Frau!" shouted Teito.

"I'm over here you little brat." said a grouchy blonde.

When he looked around he saw that everyone except Teito was surprised.

"Y-you, you're alive?" asked Tsuna.

Then it occurred to Frau. A moving corpse. Right…

"Well, as alive as I'll ever be." replied Frau.

"Well then, I suppose introductions are in order." said Erza, "My name is Erza Scarlet, 19 years old."

"My name's Gray Fullbuster, 18 years old." said Gray.

"Lucy Heartfillia. 17 years old." said Lucy

"Nice to meet you young lady." cut in Frau.

"Gee!" yelped Lucy. _Creepy._ She thought.

"Natsu Dragneel. Roughly their age." he said.

"The name' Happy, six years old and an exceed!" shouted the blue cat.

"H-hi there. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna. I'm 14 years old." said Tsuna smiling weakly.

"What!" shouted Teito, "You're younger than me yet taller!"

"W-well," stammered Tsuna but was cut off by Frau.

"That's just the way it goes brat. My name's Frau. 21 years old (I'm just gonna use this since he's ageless such as Zehel so yea.) and a Bishop. This brat-gah (as he was punched by Teito) is Teito Klein. He's 16 years old and my apprentice." said Frau.

"Cool nice to meet you all. Hey, would you guys like to come with us to Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu.

But before they could answer, a loud grumbling sound came from their stomachs.

"Well, I guess it's time for dinner first and foremost." said Erza.

"Ehehehehe. Sorry." said Tsuna.

"It's alright, we don't mind." said Lucy smiling warmly at them.

"Um, I have a question." asked Teito.

"Yes?" said Erza.

"What's Fairy Tail?"

…*beat*…

"WHAT?!" shouted Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy.

"You don't know Fairy Tail!?" asked Lucy.

"Y-yeah, I kind of don't know either." said Tsuna.

_Oh yea. There was something under the letter. _Thought Tsuna.

As Tsuna took out the letter, Erza and Lucy started to explain what Fairy Tail was.

_P.S. By the way, I believe this is a world that uses magic and most of the things here are things that would only exist in a fairy tale._

"Sigh, I wish he would tell me these things sooner." Tsuna said as he started to listen to Lucy's and Erza's explanation.

"Since you aren't from here, it wouldn't be surprising if you didn't know about Fairy Tail. You too Tsuna." Said Erza.

"Y-yeah." he said.

"Basically Fairy Tail is a guild. It's the strongest and the most rambunctious guild in the kingdom. Known for destroying property in the missions that they do. Of course, most of it is by accident." said Lucy.

"A guild," said Erza taking over, "is basically a place where wizards gather. You can't be a full-fledged wizard until you join one." Explained Erza.

"However," said Lucy, "There are some bad guilds known as dark guilds. Basically a guild that mostly does things like assassinations and the destruction of something or the like. Like kidnapping." said Lucy.

"I-I see." Said Tsuna, "I don't mind joining. Not that I have any where else to go anyways at the moment."

"Let's join brat." Said Frau.

"Ok, ok and stop calling me brat!" shouted Teito.

"Now then, I'm gonna go and get some dinner for us." Said Erza getting up.

"Thanks Erza." Said Tsuna.

"Later." Said Gray.

"Oh yea. Happy. There's someone I want you to meet." Said Tsuna.

"Who is it?" asked Happy.

Tsuna took out his ring and said, "Na-tsu."(I'm gonna do the Japanese version because I just don't like the sound of Nuts.)

"Wow, he has the same name as flame-breath over there." Said Gray

"What was that droopy-eyes!" shouted Natsu getting up.

"You heard me squinty eyes." countered Gray.

"Come on lets leave them and go fish Na-tsu." said Happy.

"Not now Happy." Said Natsu.

"Not you. Let's go." Said Happy gesturing to Natsu.

With an encouraging nod from Tsuna Na-tsu went with Happy, whilst Natsu looked blank for a moment then went back to fighting with Gray.

"Are they always like this?" asked Teito.

"Yeah, and Erza always stops them." said Lucy.

"Looks like we'll have to wait 'til that young lady gets back before it'll be quiet then." said Frau as Natsu and Gray kept bickering.

AN: So um, this chapter is basically introductions and longer than the previous chapters. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Once again thank you to Cocopop55 and all those who have viewed. Please forgive me if the characters are OOC and also my OC's will be introduced in a later chapter. Thank you for viewing and please review for any suggestions that you may have for me to do. Thanks again!


	4. Breakfast!

AN: Ok new chapter. I think I've got the hang of this but I would still appreciate any reviews and suggestions that could help me. So um also I may not update for a while because I am having a writers block at the moment. Ummm so yea sorry if this chapter is worse than the rest. Um also, thanks and cookies to:

-Kiri Kaitou Clover

Also my first reviewer. Yay!

And thanks and cookies to everyone else who have looked at this.

Oh yea. I will no longer put periods in the quotations aka when someone's speaking because someone suggested for me not to. But if you wish for me to continue placing periods in the quotations I will. Please either pm me or say it in your review. Anyways, on to the chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

"Hah, hah, hah" pants a young boy with pitch black hair and a black half mask (1) on.

"Stop him!" shouted someone, "Hurry! Before he escapes!"

_I must hurry. And warn __**that**__ person. I __**must**__! _

"_Over here!" _(2)

The boy hesitated a moment before following the voice. And smiled when he saw a young girl standing before him.

*TS*(3)

"Ngh" groaned Tsuna when he awoke. At first he didn't recognize where he was, and then he remembered about being transported to a whole different world, where things in fairy tales existed. He then felt a weight on his legs shift and when he looked down, he saw Na-tsu standing up, obvious that the little lion cub had slept there. He then looked around him and saw Teito sprawled on the ground still sleeping but no Frau. He then deduced that Frau had already woken up and was outside.

He tripped a little when exiting the tent and saw Lucy outside making a camp fire and lighting up some torches.

"Good morning, Lucy" said Tsuna.

"Good morning, Tsuna" said Lucy.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, I'm making breakfast" said Lucy.

"T-that's not what I meant" said Tsuna.

"Oh, you mean these" said Lucy looking at the torches she had lit, "They're for Natsu. You see, he eats fire."

"W-what!" said Tsuna.

"Hi everyone" said a tired Happy, "I'm gonna go catch fish now. Na-tsu wanna come?"

After looking at his master and seeing it was alright to go, he followed saying "Gao".

"So, how does Natsu eat fire?" asked Tsuna.

"You see, Natsu's a dragonslayer. It's a really ancient magic that allows the said dragonslayer to take on the properties of a dragon. In Natsu's case, it's fire. So he has fire dragon lungs to breathe fire, fire dragon scales to help him dissolve fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire. And also it allows them to eat whatever element they are. So for Natsu, it would be fire" said Lucy, ending the explanation.

"Wow" said Tsuna.

"I know. I was really surprised too back then when I learned that" said Lucy.

"So Lucy. What type of magic do you use?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm a celestial wizard" she said holding up her keys, "It's a holder type magic. You see, I make contracts with the celestial spitits inside the keys. Erza has requip magic. She can requip her swords and armor to whatever she wants. Happy uses Aero magic to fly and Gray uses ice make magic. Of course Natsu uses fire magic. Hey Tsuna, I've always wondered, what-

"We're back!" said Happy unknowingly interrupting their conversation.

"Gao!" said Na-tsu.

Tsuna saw that they had quite a lot of fish. And then he was a bit surprised when Happy gave ¼ of the portion to Lucy. Just then-

"We're back!" shouted Frau.

"Oh, hi Frau, Erza" said Lucy. She then sweat dropped when she was what Erza was carrying.

"Um Erza, don't you think that's a bit much?" she asked when she saw the _giant_ boar that she and Frau were dragging.

"Well, I don't. Not to mention we have more company than usual today" Erza replied.

"Good point, not to mention Natsu can eat quite a lots" she said as the started to cook the boar.

*TS*

"What's that smell?" asked an excited Natsu, "Oh hey! Fish and boar! Woohoo! Not to mention FIRE! Yahoo!"

"Pipe down fire-breath" said an overly groggy Gray.

"What was that droopy-eyes!?" challenged Natsu.

"You heard me slanty-eyes!" Gray yelled back.

"You two aren't fighting again are you?" asked Erza.

"N-no," said Gray, "we're being great friends as usual right Natsu?"

"A-aye" said a nervous Natsu.

"Good. It's not good for friends to fight. Though it does happen sometimes."

_She honestly believes this act?_ Thought Tsuna.

"Good morning. You all are really loud you know" said a very sleepy Teito.

"Good morning you brat" said Frau, earning him a punch in the stomach.

"Don't call me a brat!" Teito shouted.

"Now, now, lets just eat now shall we?" said Lucy.

"Y-yeah" said Tsuna.

"Gao" agreed Na-tsu.

"Can't wait. I'm _starving_!" said Natsu.

AN: Ok, definition time.

-half mask: a mask that only covers half your face. Be it your eyes or your nose and mouth.

-_"blah blah blah"_: this is the form of telekinesis or the way of speaking through the mind or to put it bluntly mind speaking.

-*TS*: it means time skip

Also anything fully in italic like _Creepy _or _She honestly believes this act?_ Is a thought form. I also might say that said person is thinking it and I might now.

So uhh, yea the guild will come in the next chapter and just who is this young boy? Tune in to find out. So um thanks for viewing. Review please and see you guys later!


	5. New Mages

AN: Hey you guys. How've you all been? So um, here's the next chapter and stuff so yea. Thanks and cookies to all who have looked at this and please review!

Oh yea um, here are the Review Reply's:

Cocopop55: Ok thanks and I thought that was funny too I mean, if you have looked at the anime, you can definitely tell the height difference.

Also thanks for first favorite Coco. *Gives Coco cake, batch of cookies, and a cupcake.

And that's all so uh hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

"Hehehe. You can't run now little boy"

"Hah, hah, hah"

_He's right. I can't run anymore. I have no where else to run and not to mention I'm almost out of magic._

"_Everything will be fine. Trust me."_

The boy looked at the young girl behind him.

"What are you looking at? Though it would be fun to unmask you, I think I'll just knock you off this ship" said the man.

"Hmph. Good luck trying to" said the boy as he held up a little box with a button on it.

"Is that? You wouldn't dare" said the man with a trace of fear in his voice.

"I would. I've gotten all I need and have no need of this ship anymore."

"Not unless, I do this!" said the man, "Prominence, Lightning Strike!"

A lightning strike hit the ground right where the boy was standing. The boy narrowly dodged it but the blast knocked him off and unconscious. But just before he lost consciousness…

"Boom" said the boy as he pressed the button. And the aircraft exploded as the boy fell through the sky and lost consciousness.

*BT*(1)

"Alright. Here's Magnolia the home of Fairy Tail" announced Happy when they saw the city.

"Wow" said Tsuna, "It's much different where I come from"

"Speaking of which, Tsuna where do you come from?" asked Lucy.

"W-well, I come from a different country that's not too far from here" said Tsuna.

_He's lying._ Thought Teito and Frau.

"A-anyways, lets go now" said Tsuna.

"Yeah! Lets go!" said an overly excited Natsu.

"Oh yea. What were you guys doing in the forest?" asked Frau.

"Oh, we were on a request to exterminate of some bandits that were attacking a village" replied Gray.

"I see…" said Frau.

*TS*

"We're HOME!" shouted Natsu kicking the door open, "We've also brought back some new members!"

"Welcome back Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray" said a small girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"Thanks Wendy" said Lucy.

"U-um, who's these people with you?" asked Wendy.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. I'll be a new member here" said Tsuna.

"My name's Teito Klein and this perverted bishop over here is Frau" said Teito.

"Who're you calling perverted you brat" said Frau.

"Ahahahaha. My name's Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you all" said Wendy.

"So then, let's take you to Mira" said Erza.

"Ah, welcome back you four" said a long white-haired girl.

"Hey! You forgot about me Mira!" shouted Happy.

"Ah, sorry Happy" said Mira.

"So, are these new members?" asked Mira.

"Yup!" said Natsu.

"Nice to meet you all! My name's Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira" said Mira.

"Nice to meet you young lady" said Frau, the perverted bishop forever.

"Can it you perverted bishop" said Teito elbowing him in the stomach.

"So then, where would you like your guild marks?" asked Mira taking out a stamp.

"Um, I guess on my left hand then" said Frau removing his glove (He has on his black clothing).

"Hmmm, I guess I'll have mine on my left hand as well" said Teito (He has his white church clothes on).

"I-I'll have mine on my lower right arm" said Tsuna.

"Ok" said Mira stamping them, "Welcome, to the Fairy Tail Guild"

"T-thanks" said Tsuna.

*TS*

It is now late afternoon and everyone is just relaxing. But then Tsuna sees a most peculiar sight. He sees a girl that no one else seems to be able to see. What really intrigued him was that the girl beckoned for him to follow her. And so he did. When he got up…

"Hey Tsuna, where are you going?" asked Natsu. When Tsuna didn't reply he got a little angry.

"Hey! I asked a question!" shouted Natsu catching the attention of all the guild members.

"S-sorry be right back everyone" said Tsuna and followed the girl out the door.

"Hey wait up Tsuna!" shouted Lucy and followed him.

Just then-

BOOM!

"What was that!" shouted Gray.

"Lucy, Tsuna!" said Erza.

"Come on lets go see if everyone is alright!" said Frau.

When they went outside, they saw all kinds of parts and this about to rain down onto the city, and most peculiar, a young boy.

"We need to catch him!" shouted Lucy.

"On it!" said Tsuna going into HDW mode.

He went up into the sky and grabbed the boy. He had pitch-black hair and was unconscious. But then, Tsuna saw a very big problem, there was a gigantic part that was going to hit the city, and he couldn't destroy it without dropping the boy.

"_Everything will be alright. Trust me. I will protect the people here. Hurry come down now!"_

Tsuna decided to trust the voice and flew down. He then saw the girl start to glow.

"What is that?" asked Teito.

But then, the girl started to glow even brighter, so bright that they had to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, the girl was gone and all the small parts had disappeared. But when Tsuna looked up, he saw the big metal part still flying down.

"If that thing keeps falling, this part of the cities in trouble!" said Gray.

"Ugh" said Tsuna and setting the boy on the ground, he flew up and charged his X-Burner.

"Operation X" he murmured, and a female robotic voice replied, "Ok, boss. Expelling soft flames"

Luckily, he only needed 10% so he only needed 3 seconds.

"Now charging hard flames" said the female robotic voice as his right glove began to glow, "Gauge symmetry, stand by for launch"

"Hah! X-Burner, AIR!" shouted Tsuna as he launched the X-Burner and blew the metal part to smithereens.

"Woohoo! shouted the townspeople.

"W-wow, that was Tsuna?" asked Lucy as Tsuna lowered himself down. Then he looked up and saw that the smaller pieces were dissolving in thin air.

_Must be the work of that girl._

"_Please take care of him for now. He will prove to be useful in many ways. Also, please don't remove the mask."_

_Ok. _replied Tsuna.

"So then, now there's just the question of, who exactly is this kid?" said Frau.

AN: So um yea, I know that this chapter is a little more crappy than the rest and also that umm if you're waiting for the guardians and Enma, they should come in the next chapter, also I will add the Shimon family as well. So umm yea definition time.

-*BT*: before then

So that's all for definitions so umm, please review and um thanks for viewing this. Ciao!

P.S. Reply Review's will be at the top so yea.


	6. Vongola Reunited

AN: So um yea. New chapter you guys. Thanks you all for the views and a cookie to:

-khr1410

-cocopop55 (once again)

for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

Also I changed my mind and decided I will reply to your reviews by pm unless you're a guest, so yea. On with the story.

"Ngh" said the young boy as if he was in pain.

"Do you think he's having a nightmare?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know" said Tsuna worriedly.

*MW* (1)

"Everyone, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I failed you all"

"_**That's right, you failed your friends little boy, all of them" **_(2)

"I know you won't be able to forgive me, but believe me when I say, I'm sorry!"

"_What are you apologizing for little one?"_

"I-I failed everyone, and they're all mad at me"

"_Little shadow of __**that**__ person, you have let the darkness take over your heart, let __**him **__guide you, and back into the light, and back to __**that**__ person. Never forsake your friends little shadow of __**that **__person, ok? So you can return to your friends and make new ones"_

"O-, ah," the young boy said as he smiled, "Ok" he said confidently.

*BE* (3)

"Ngh, w-where am I" asked the young boy.

"Hello there, I'm Lucy, what's your name?" asked Lucy kindly.

"W-well, eh? What's this?" said the boy as his hand went up to touch the mask he had on.

"Oh, we wanted to take it off but Tsuna said you might get mad at us if we took it off"

"O-oh I see. I probably would be a little mad. Can you guys leave for a sec? I'm gonna wash my face"

"Sure" replied Wendy with a smile, "Come on guys let's go. Shout when you're done"

"Of course" said the boy.

*TS*

"So then, what's your name brat." said Frau, which earned him a kick in the head from said "brat".

"Hmph, I'm not a brat should you know, I'm 15. I'm only a little shorter than this guy *gestures to Tsuna* from the ground up to his gravity defying hair" he said irritated (He's just 1 inch shorter than Tsuna's "gravity defying hair" from the ground up).

"So! What's your name kid!" said and excited Natsu.

"Well, my name's Ch- err, Shadow" he said quickly.

"Nice to meet you Shadow," said Erza, "my name's Erza"

"Hey, this is unfair, he called you kid you know! Isn't that the same as brat?!" said an angry Frau.

"Kid I can handle and I don't mind. Brat, I do mind" said Shadow haughtily.

"Hmph. That's called unfair treatment" Frau murmured, "The name's Frau"

"My name's Natsu! I'm a fire mage!"

Shadow smiled, "You act just like a certain someone I know. He's so annoying" said Shadow with an annoyed face, but warmly.

*JT* (4)

"Achoo!"

"Hey flame-breath, don't tell me you've caught a cold"

"Oh SHUT UP water freak"

"Both of you, shut up or I'll toss you both off the nearest cliff!"

"Y-yes"

*BTE*

"Well, now that introductions are over, oh yea, what type of magic do you use Shadow?" asked Lucy.

"Shadow magic I guess is what you would call it" said Shadow.

"Oh yea, Tsuna, what type of magic do you use?" asked Erza.

"W-well" said Tsuna.

"Obviously fire magic!" yelled Natsu, "Hey Tsuna! Lets have a match!"

"I-I don't think we should" said Tsuna nervously.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" said Natsu as he dragged Natsu along.

"Hey Shadow," said Erza, "first, why do you keep that mask on?"

"Well, I just like it I guess" he replied.

"Hmm, also, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" asked Erza.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with it" said Shadow.

"Ok then, Mira!" said Erza.

"Yes Erza?" said Mira.

"We have a new recruit" said Erza with a smile.

"Ok then, where would you like the guild mark?" asked Mira with a smile.

"I guess, here" said Shadow, gesturing to his lower left fore arm.

"Ok then," she said as she stamped said place, "welcome to Fairy Tail"

"Thanks" said Shadow.

As they walked out to join the others, Erza asked, "Hey, I noticed you carry swords, you any good?"

"I guess, though there's this one person I can't beat"

"I guess that person must be pretty strong then huh?"

"Yea, that person is" Shadow simply replied.

When they got to the training ground behind Fairy Tail, they saw Tsuna use that move, the X-Burner.

"X-Burner, AIR!" shouted Tsuna as Natsu lept up to take to attack, but Natsu looked shocked for a sec, before he was forced onto the ground.

Lucy, Happy, Gray, and even Erza looked shocked.

"Hey Tsuna! Why couldn't I eat your flames!" asked a shocked Natsu.

"Well, I guess because they're mine?" said Tsuna. Then he suddenly flew down and said, "Zero-point breakthrough, First-Edition" as he froze Natsu.

"What the, how can you use ice and fire magic at the same time?!" shouted Gray.

"I don't know?" said Tsuna.

"Well that's enough of that, it's clear that Tsuna has won this" said Erza as Natsu struggled to break free.

"It's weird, my fire can't break this ice!" said Natsu.

"Amazing" said Lucy.

"Here" said Tsuna as he melted the ice with his dying will flames.

"That was amazing! How did you do that Tsuna!?" asked Natsu.

"I-I don't know?" said Tsuna as he exited HDW mode.

"You know, I just noticed, you're like an entirely different person when you're fighting and not" said a not so impressed Shadow.

"W-well, I guess it's just like that" said Tsuna.

"Your pet lion over there, I can deduce it's the same right?" asked Shadow.

"C-correct" said Tsuna.

"Well then, you guys should go chose a job" said Erza, "Shadow, want to have a go?"

"Sure" said Shadow taking out only one of his swords.

"You're only going to use one?" asked Erza.

"I'll see if I'll need to use both of them or not, though even when using both of my swords, I couldn't beat that person" said Shadow as he smirked a bit.

"I'll go chose a job then" said Lucy.

"Ok" said Natsu eyes glued on the two swordsmen (or in Erza's case, swords-woman).

Then, as if on some already chosen cue, they lept at each other and started fighting.

"Hmm, you're pretty good" said Erza.

"You are too" said Shadow, "Though, not at a point where I need to use both of my swords"

"Hmph, I'll make you change that thought" said Erza.

"Requip!" she shouted, then she had two swords instead of one.

"Requip magic eh?" said a slightly interested Shadow, "Not going to requip your armor?"

"No, not yet" said Erza as she started blasting him with attacks. However, they were blocked with relative ease.

"Hmm, looks like I'll need to change armor then" said Erza with a smirk, "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

She then was seen in white/silver armor with wings and holding 2 swords also in a dress.

"Interesting, lets go!" shouted a now interesting and slightly excited Shadow.

"Haah!" shouted Erza launching 5-10 swords to where Shadow was standing, which resulted in a huge blast and dust and dirt flying everywhere.

However, when the dust and grit cleared, Shadow was no where to be seen except, that all the swords were stuck in to ground. Erza then sensed something and looked up, and saw Shadow falling toward her. She then saw that he was poised for attack.

"Hah!" shouted Shadow as he attacked. Of course Erza was able to easily block the attack with her two swords.

"Hm, good" said Shadow simply as he jumped back doing a backflip. They stood there for a moment and right before they were going to attack again…

"Erza! Everyone! We've got a job!" said Natsu, who had gone if some time before to help chose a job, "Now let's go defeat some bandits!"

"Alright, lets go" said Erza as if nothing had happened and as she changed back to her regular armor.

*TS*

"Well, here's one of the bandits camp, I think there are camps spread out along as a circle" said Shadow, "Well, lets go and defeat these bandits. I think we should take care of those around the circle first. That way they'll be waiting for back up that will never come"

They finished the first camp relatively quickly, but when they got to the second camp…

"What's going on to THE EXTREME!" said a voice.

"If someone doesn't explain this I'll bite you all to death" said another.

"No way" said Tsuna as he froze in his tracks.

"Come on you guys, lets go and see whats going on!" said Natsu.

"Wait Natsu! It could be a trap!" said Lucy as she ran after him.

"That idiot always rushes into things" said an annoyed Gray as he followed.

"Well, times a wasting" said Frau, "Lets go!"

*TS*

"Juudaime!" shouted a gleeful Gokudera. Then he saw the people with him, "Juudaime, are these people threatening you?" he said as he pulled out his dynamite.

"W-wait Gokudera. They're not threatening me. It's alright really" said Tsuna.

"If you say so" said Gokudera.

"Tsuna you know these people?" asked Lucy.

"Y-yeah. These are my friends" said Tsuna.

"Herbivore, you better explain things before I bite you to death" said a raven haired boy.

"HEEEE! W-wait Hibari!" said a very nervous Tsuna.

"What was that Hibari!" shouted Gokudera.

"Now, now, lets all calm down shall we?" said another black-haired boy.

"How can we calm down baseball-freak?!" said Gokudera.

"Ahahahahaha" said "baseball freak" replied.

"Yea Yamamoto. I'm confused TO THE EXTREME HERE!" shouted a white-haired boy.

"Kufufufu. Care to explain Tsunayoshi?" said a violet pineapple-haired boy said.

While the female just said, "Boss"

"Where is Lambo?!" said a very surprised Lambo.

"W-well, you probably was transported to another world by Giannini, Shoichi, and Spanner's machine" and then he got them all into a huddle, "This is a world where things in fairy tales exist like magic and stuff, don't tell them we're part of the mafia ok?" said Tsuna.

"Hmph. I hope I can fight strong people here" said Hibari.

"So, I guess introductions are in order" said Erza, "I am Erza. My companions here are Natsu (he gave a thumbs up), Lucy (she smiled), Gray (he harrumphed), and Happy, "Aye!"

"D-did that cat just speak?" said Gokudera, "Is it a UMA?!" he asked with an anime sparkle in his eyes.

"I'M CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the white haired teen.

"I'll explain everything properly later ok?" said Tsuna.

"Hmph, I'll introduce ourselves now. I'm a bishop. The name's Frau and this brat-(earning him a smack)- is my apprentice Teito"

"W-well, this is my friend Gokudera and the black-haired guy with the spiky hair is Yamamoto. The guy who says he will bite everyone to death is called Hibari. The guy with the white spiky hair is Ryohei and the guy with the pineapple hair is Mukuro and the female is Chrome. The little cow kid is called Lambo" explained Tsuna.

Just then, Hibari attacked Erza.

"H-Hibari! Stop please!" shouted Tsuna.

"Why you, listen to Juudaime will you!" said Gokudera.

But their "pleas" were to no avail, as Erza decided to take him on as well.

"Oh no!" said a very worried looking Tsuna.

AN: Definition Time now:

-*MW*: mean while

-_**"Blah blah blah"**_: someone evil talking through the mind

-*BTE*: dunno if I have defined this already but if I haven't it's back to everyone

-*JT*: just then

Well that's all for definitions. I'll bring in the Shimon Family later so um, yea. Uh sorry if this chapter is worse than the usual. Kind of having a writers block at the moment. So um yea. Thanks for viewing! Zhai Jian!

P.S. More OC's in the future and also can you tell who they were in this chapter? Also if you haven't guess Shadow's secret, it will be revealed in future chapters!


	7. The Traitor

AN: Those of you who have supported to me and checking this thank you and cookies. So umm, new chapter today. May take a break soon so yea. Umm, thanks all of you and uhh new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

"Hibari, Erza! Please stop!" said Tsuna, "Now's not the time to-

_woosh_

"Shadow bind"

"What is this? I can't move" said Erza.

"Wow" Hibari simply said.

"Shadow bind. It's a spell that completely binds the opponent" explained Shadow.

"Yea but how?" asked Lucy.

"By the shadows" Shadow replied pointing down.

Then Lucy saw what he meant. His shadow had connected with Erza's and Hibari's shadows.

"You two, as much as I see you two want to fight, now isn't a good time to do so" said Shadow slightly in a scolding tone, "Now then, lets get on with the job shall we?" he said as he smiled slightly.

"Right! Lets get rid of these bandits!" shouted Natsu.

"Lets split up. Hmm… Natsu, go with Lucy, and Happy. Hibari go with the cow kid and Ryohei. Tsuna go with Gokudera and Gray. Yamamoto go with Erza. Frau and Teito, go with the pineapple guy and Chrome. That's everybody right? Lets see, there are five camps… I'll go with Yamamoto and Erza now then lets go" said Shadow.

"Hold up" said Hibari, "Who said we had to follow your orders?"

"Well you might as well, did you have a different plan? How about this. If you follow my orders you can fight me or Erza later ok?"

Hibari smirked and said, "Deal"

"Ok then lets go. Try not to make too much of a ruckus ok you guys?" said Shadow.

*TS*

"Ok, good to know you all got rid of the bandits without any problem" said Shadow, "Now then, who wants to do the honor of breaking down the door?"

"Oh, I'll do it, I'm great at destroying things anyways" said an excited Natsu.

"Ok then, on my- oh, never mind" said Shadow as he saw Natsu was already destroying the door.

"Well then, lets go you guys. Charge!" shouted Shadow.

"HAAAH!" everyone shouted (with the exception of Hibari (I'll bite them to death), Mukuro (Kufufufu), and Ryohei (to the EXTREME).

*MW*

"My, my, my. Looks like some rats from different worlds have arrived. Not that they'll make any difference. We'll still take over this world"

"I think the Vongola boss should do?"

"No, that blond girl. Make sure, he gets her will you?"

"Of course. They don't know, that he's just a doll"

"Muahahahahahahahaha"

*BE*

"Now then, we just need to destroy that building, right?" asked a _very_ excited Natsu.

"Yeah, but don't go going in there and destroying it from the inside. You could get caught in the rubble also you shouldn't waste your magic" said an indifferent Shadow, "Tsuna, can you use that move?"

"Hmmm, ok it should work" said Tsuna, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, can you give me a hand?"

"Of course Juudaime/Sure Tsuna" said Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Operation X" Tsuna murmured.

"Yes boss. Expelling soft flames from left burner" said the familiar female robotic voice.

"Flame Arrow!" shouted Gokudera.

"Beccata di Rondine!" shouted Yamamoto.

"Charging right burner. Gauge Symmetry. Stand by for launch" said the robotic voice.

"X-Burner, AIR!" shouted Tsuna.

When all three attacks landed, the building collapsed into a heap of rubble.

"W-wow, that was a strong attack" said Lucy in awe.

"Muahahahahaha. You fairies fell right into my trap now didn't you?" said an evil sounding voice.

"What the- who's there?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Over here" he said standing before the rubble as if he had appeared out of no where.

"You see, I'm the leader of these bandits. My job was to lure you here. Now Shadow! Take the girl and come here" said the man.

"Yes sir" said Shadow in a monotone voice as he grabbed Lucy and ran to they man.

Lucy was bound with shadows and couldn't reach her keys. Then the man stepped in front of her and reached into her stomach, as if going through it.

"AAHHHHH!" Lucy screamed in pain.

"Why you! Shadow you traitor! You were on their side all along!" shouted Natsu very angrily.

"Fufufufu. Shadow is only a doll. Nothing more. He has no more feelings. He's no longer human." said the man as he took something out of Lucy. Then Lucy's eyes faded and her body went limp.

"My, my, my. Her soul really is that pure. She will make a suitable sacrifice. However, we don't need the soul" He said but before he could get rid of it, it disappeared.

*gasp*

"NOOO!" shouted Natsu.

"My, my. It isn't good to play games. Oh well. Not that doing that will change anything. I'll tell you my name, not that it matters since this world is going to disappear into darkness, but I'll tell you all the same. My name is Damius. Fufufufufu. Fufufufufufu. Muahahahahahahaha" he laughed evily before disappearing into the darkness with Shadow and Lucy (it was getting late)(Oh yea, they walked because it wasn't that far and they didn't take they train back).

"No. This can't be happening" said Natsu as he fell onto his knees, "Lucy" he whispered.

AN: *gasp* Shadow was really a traitor? What's going to happen to Lucy's body? What happened to her soul? Most importantly, how are they going to get her back? Find out in the next chapter!

So umm, hope you all liked this chapter. Had more action this time. Umm so uh please follow/favorite and umm review and tell me some suggestions so uh, thanks for viewing.

Sayanora!


	8. Operation, Commence!

AN: Umm OC's will appear in this chapter and have more spotlight in the and sorry for being late with the update. Oh, and I'll put more emphasis on the 07 Ghost characters in the next chapters. Sorry for "forgetting" about them. Umm, so thanks and cookies to:

-kiri kaitou clover

-allodola di cielo

-khr1410

for following and those who have viewed this.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

So umm, on with the chapter.

*ISRP* (1)

"Looks like Shadow's doing his job right"

"Little do they know that right now, his soul is still alive"

"Hey, commander? Will Shadow be alright?"

"…"

"Hey, come on! Have a little spirit. Shadow's alright. Right commander?"

"…"

"_I brought that girls soul"_

"Good job Shelie!"

"Now, we need to teach those fools, not to mess with things that belong to commander. Right everyone?"

"Right!"

"…"

*MW*

"So, Lucy's soul was taken out of her body?" asked Makorov.

"Yeah" said a depressed and angry Natsu.

"I never realized that Shadow was only a puppet, a doll being worked by someone else" said Frau.

"I think, he still had a little bit of his soul in him" said Tsuna.

Everyone was back at the guild. When they had told them the news, they were shocked, and angry at Shadow. But they told them that it wasn't Shadow's fault, since he was a doll. A human without a soul. Also, the rest of the guardians got their stamps.

"What we need to do right now is save Lucy!" shouted Levy.

"We don't even know where they are though" said Gray.

"_I know" _said a voice.

Tsuna looked over to where the voice was.

"It's you!" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you know her?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, she was the one who told me to take care of Shadow and not to remove his mask" said Tsuna.

"Did you know he had lost his soul?" asked Erza.

The girl nodded.

"You did?! You could've told us!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"_I was in no position to. If you haven't realized, the true mastermind behind this isn't that man that took your friend, but a whole different person. Also, I don't take orders from you. Not to mention, I saw no reason to tell you. Even if you figured it out, the moment you did your friend would've been taken" _said the girl.

"She has a point Natsu" said Erza, "No one's at fault here except for our own carelessness. But now, we have to find a way to save Lucy."

"How about we send a party of people?" asked Teito.

"_It can't be too big, at least 10 people and at most 15. If too much, we won't be able to go discreetly. Also, when we get there we should split up."_

"Hmmm," said Makorov, "Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza will definitely go (I'm not gonna include the cats in the count). So will Gajeel, Lily (Pantherlily (is that how you spell it?), Levy, Wendy, and Carla"

"So that makes six people so far…" said Gokudera.

"I don't see why I have to go save that cheerleader" said Gajeel.

"Now, now Gajeel. We have to save Lucy. She is one of our friends after all" said Lily.

"I'll go. Lucy was one of the first people I met since I got here (he has already explained to the guardians about what has happened and how they got sent to another world and to tell them to be quiet about it)"

"If Juudaime's going, then I'm going too!" said Gokudera.

"Well it seems fun. I'll go too!" said Yamamoto.

"Why you- baseball nut this isn't a game you know!" shouted Gokudera angrily.

"Ahahahahaha. I know. But it'll be boring without you two here" said happy go lucky Yamamoto.

"I'll go" said Hibari surprisingly.

"WHAT!" shouted Tsuna.

"I just want to fight that carnivore" said Hibari as if that explains everything.

"I- I see…" said Tsuna sweat dropping.

"So then that's ten people" said Makorov.

"I'll help out to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"Kufufufufu, if Tsunayoshi's going then I'm going too" said Mukuro a little creepily.

"I'll come too boss" said Chrome.

"So that makes 13 people now" said Gokudera.

"Me and this perverted bishop will come too" said Teito.

"Who are you calling perverted you brat!"

"_Now, now." _said the little girl.

"Hey, I have a question. How come we can here you and yet, your mouth never moves?" asked Tsuna.

"Yea, I've been thinking about that. How come?" asked Erza.

"_It's just that, I talk in the mind. Basically, I just talk through the mind. Not actually saying anything"_ explained the girl smiling.

"Wow! Does that mean you're an U.M.A?!" asked Gokudera with "anime eyes".

"_No moron!"_ said the girl smacking him on the head, _"Hmph, how rude"_

"Then, just what are you? I can see that you're human but…" said Teito.

"_Finally, a 'logical' question. I happen to be a thought form. A spirit of sorts" _replied the girl with a small smile.

"Hey, since we never bothered to ask, what's your name young lady?" asked Frau.

The little girl giggled and said with a smile, _"You can call me Shelie. Sh-e-lie" _

*TS*

"Man, treading in this forest is hard. Are you sure this is the right way Shelie?" asked Tsuna.

"_I'm sure. I know this route after all" replied Shelie._

"How?" asked Teito.

"Why you- Juudaime, she must be a spy" shouted which earned him a smack (again) from the girl.

"_How rude" _said the girl a little irritated, _"This makes the second time now. I can't tell you how I know. It's against a promise I made with a certain someone. But rest assured, it's not with that man. Ugh, never in a million years would I ally with them, even if they did have a hostage. I would be able to defeat them in no time flat"_

Tsuna and everyone just sweat dropped at that.

"_Well, we're here now" _said Shelie.

"Ok, time to form groups" said Tsuna.

"_How 'bout, five groups of three? Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari. Gajeel, Lily, Chrome, Carla, and Wendy. Gray, Gokudera, and Tsuna. Natsu, Happy, Ryohei, and Erza. And the last group will be Frau, Teito, and Levy"_

"U-umm, it's not really a good idea to pair up Mukuro and Hibari together" said Tsuna in a worried tone.

"_It's alright. Everything will be fine. How about we change this into a game? Who ever defeats the most enemies wins. Ok?" _asked the girl.

Everyone nodded to that statement.

"_Ok then" _

Everyone gasped in surprise with 5 forms of herself appeared before them.

Shelie giggled and said, _"No need to be surprised, this is just one of my many powers. Guys, try to be discreet about this and don't go making a show of yourselves. I will warn you when an enemy is about to appear ok?"_

When they all nodded their heads in understanding, she said (yes actually said), "May the operation, commence" she said with a somewhat creepy voice.

AN: So uhh yea. I was gonna make this the action chapter but I decided to leave it at that. Anyways, definition time:

*ISRP*: in some random place

So uh please don't hate me for being late. I kind of had a writers block so yea. I also might start a new project but if you wish for me to finish this first then I will do so. So umm yea, end of another chapter and Adieu!


	9. Team Frau

AN: So um yea, 07 Ghost characters will have more "screen time" and also how this will work is that I will put each group's progress into separate chapters. So um, thanks and cookies to those who have viewed this and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

So umm, on with the chapter!

*Frau's Group*

"_There's an enemy approaching. About 10 of them"_ said Shelie.

"Ok get ready Teito" said Frau.

"I'm already ready you perverted bishop!" shouted Teito.

Levy just sweat dropped at the exchange. But the soldiers heard the "commotion" and came faster than intended. Teito dealt the first attack with his zaiphon.

"Woah! Was that rune magic?" asked Levy in awe.

"W-well, I guess you could call it that" said Teito. Then he dealt another zaiphon attack with his bascule (is that how you spell it?)

Frau was just fighting them in hand to hand combat. But, he had noticed a certain symbol that all of them seemed to wear. When they were done, he took a closer look at it.

"_A death scythe and a sword. This guild is called, the death weaponry guild" _said Shelie gravely.

*MWISRP* (1)

"They really think they can save their friend? Hmph what a joke. Nothing can escape that mirror, besides, they don't even have a contract with it. When they get to where their friend is, that's when we use the doll to get rid of them all, right?"

"Right. Muahahahaha, muahahahahahahahaha!"

*BTE*

"_Ok, lets go now" _said Shelie.

"Not so fast" said an unknown male voice.

"Who's there!" shouted Teito.

"Over here" said the voice as the said man as he appeared before them.

"_Be careful. This one is a tricky one. His magic is water magic. He'll be hard to deal with" _said Shelie.

"Don't worry, we got this" said Frau.

As they attacked more and more, landing only a few hits on him, more soldiers came.

"Ugh, they just don't stop coming!" shouted Teito frustrated.

"And I can barely land a hit on this guy!" shouted Frau back.

"Fufufufufu. You can't hit me. I'm like water itself" said the man.

"Water itself huh?" Frau asked aloud, "I got it!"

Then, he was suddenly able to hit the damn guy.

"W-what! Impossible. You shouldn't be able to hit me!" shouted the man.

"Well, I just started think like water and decided to go where to flow goes you know?" said Frau cockily.

"Ahhh!"

"Ah, Levy! Are you alright?!" shouted Teito.

"Is she alright you brat?" asked Frau with concern in his voice.

"She's alright. She just passed out" replied Teito, "And I'm not a brat!"

"_No more soldiers will be coming either. So you can rest assured" _said Shelie.

"Well, then. Now that she can't see me use this" said Frau as he took out his scythe, "Lets go!" he said finally serious.

When the water mage guy tried attacking, Frau simply blocked with his scythe, and then Teito came from behind to defeat him with one last final strike of Zaiphon.

"Argh, no way, me, a general of Death Weaponry, defeated?" he said in vain as he fell forward.

AN: Yeah, umm, sorry that this is so short. I didn't have exactly a good inspiration for this. So umm yea uh definition time!

*MWISRP*: mean while in some random place

So that's it for definitions. Thanks for viewing this and in the final chapter of the "Operation Arc" I'll make it action full (or at least try to). So umm, yea thanks for viewing and Adios!


	10. Team Tsuna

AN: So umm yea. The group battle chapters will probably be short so uh yea. Sorry! So umm. Oh yea, thanks and cookies to:

-allodolla di cielo

for reviewing and all those who have viewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

So umm yea. On with the chapter!

*Tsuna's Group*

"No enemies as of yet?" asked Gray.

"_No" _replied Shelie.

_Phew, I really don't want to fight. But, I guess I don't really have much of a choice here do I? Right. This fight is to save Lucy._

"_You really must dislike fighting huh Tsuna?"_

"Eh? Y-yeah. I really do dislike fighting" replied Tsuna. _She could hear my thoughts?_

_*giggle* "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts. When I'm like this though, I tend to hear the thoughts of people around me. That's how I sense the enemy"_

"O-oh, I see…" said Tsuna thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Shelie's head snapped around.

"What is it?" asked Gokudera.

"_Enemies, right around that corner" _said Shelie right when the enemies appeared.

"Alright then. Juudaime, stay back. I'll handle this, you should conserve your strength" said Gokudera stepping in front of Tsuna.

"O-ok, but if I see that you guys need help, I'll join in too" said Tsuna.

"Don't worry, we're strong" said Gray.

They quickly dispatched this group of soldiers using Gray's ice make: cannon, and Gokudera's rocket bombs.

"Good job you guys" said Tsuna.

"_Yes, that was a job well done indeed. I have an update. Frau's group defeated a general, he was a little hard to deal with mind you" _said Shelie.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them" said Gokudera.

"Yeah" said Gray.

"_You know, I find it odd that you guys are cooperating now. Earlier, you guys were like cats and dogs out there" _said Shelie while giggling.

"Well, first off, it's Juudaime's wish for me to get along with him, second, we can't cause a ruckus in here and attract unwanted attention. But I'm gonna make it clear: It's not like I want to be with this guy" said Gokudera.

"Well, I could say the same scowl face" said Gray.

"What was that ice breath!?" shouted Gokudera.

"You heard me!" replied Gray.

"G-Gokudera, Gray…" said Tsuna in a weak attempt to stop them.

"_Guys, stop"_ said Shelie reprimanding them, _"A general's coming"_

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here" said the man as some soldiers came running down the hall.

"Ugh, so this guy's a general?" asked Gokudera.

"Of course I am. But you brats, don't seem like that much" said the man.

"What was that old man?!" shouted Gray angrily.

"Why you- you'll pay for that!" said the general, "Earth magic, rock formation!" (I'm just gonna make up my own magic for this ok?)

"Woah!" shouted Gray, Gokudera, and Tsuna (Ok, It was HIIIEEEE! For Tsuna but, oh well).

"Grr, Rocket Bombs!" shouted Gokudera, firing bombs at the rocks appearing from the ground.

"Ugh, they just keep coming!" shouted Gray.

"_Everyone be careful, he's attempting to trap you all"_ said Shelie.

"Everyone, get out of the way"

Gray, and Gokudera saw Tsuna as he started to charge up his X-Burner.

"Right/yes Juudaime"

"Gauge Symmetry, prepare for launch" said the robotic voice.

"X-Burner!" shouted Tsuna as the attack disintegrated the rocks and hit the general.

"N-no way, me? Defeated by a bunch of kids? Impossible" said the man as he fell to the ground.

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you. This guild, or group you could say, is called Death Weaponry, and yes, it is a legal guild" _said Shelie.

"Yeah, I noticed their guild mark" said Gray.

"Well, we should get going now" said Gokudera.

"Y-yeah" said Tsuna going out of HDW mode.

*MWISRP*

"Shelie's doing a good job. Well then, I think we should get going now"

"You're right. For once"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Both of you, shut, up"

"Y-yes ma'am"

"Ahahahahaha, so commander, we'll be going now. Don't worry, we'll definitely return with Shadow"

"…"

"But the problem is the mirror. Since it's against the will of the contractor, the balance will be lost, and they all could die"

"…"

"You're right. Ok, we'll be going now commander"

"…"

"Good luck!" (These are two different people. The … was the commander and the good luck was someone else"

"Thanks!"

"…"

"Commander, I'm ready to go when you need me to"

"…"

"I understand, commander"

AN: For those of you who were wondering, They were all wearing their normal clothes. The clothes of the grunts, aka soldiers are mainly black with their faces covered by a half mask covering their eyes. This is important in the story later on so don't forget about this. Also, Shelie's wearing a small white dress that reaches down to her knees. She has blond hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, and blue eyes. Shadow's hair is pitch black, and so are his eyes, don't worry, they still have this shine in them. However at the moment he has none do to the fact that he's a "doll" at the moment. The other OC's will be introduced in the chapters after this operation. Umm, Shadow's half mask covers his eyes so you can't see them that well. And uhh, he wears a long scarf that's black that partially covers his mouth, and a black sort-of one sleeve turtleneck. The sleeve covers his right arm and is closed not open. Oh yea, on the left side it's a short sleeve that covers his upper for arm and is closed as well. He also has two gauntlets on his hands however the left one reaches up to the middle of his forearm. He has black pants that are slightly open at the bottom and black boots on. He uses two swords, haven't decided if they're gonna be katanas or not. I'll listen to you guys for that. Ummm, he still has the guild mark on his lower left fore arm but it's covered up. So umm, he also has daggers and shuriken. Umm, I think that's it, also I'm gonna use these OC's in a different project of mine one day, so umm, yea. So I think that's, it. Please review and tell me if you think it should be a katana or regular swords. In any case thanks for viewing! Beannacht!

P.S. The language is Irish, also I changed chapter six a bit so check that out. And Shelie's name is made from the Irish word for thought, shíl. So umm, that's it for now so thanks for reading!


	11. Team Yamamoto

AN: Ummm, yea. So a lot of explained in the bottom authors note in the last chapter so uh yea. Man, so many chapters now. Made a separate folder so I would know where everything is. Also voting starts today. More of Shadows _true_ personality will be revealed in later chapters. So umm yea. Uhh so far this is the result:

Reg. Sword-0

Katana-0

So umm, please vote. Uhh, this is for the sword that Shadow will wield and um yea. Vote in your reviews so umm, yea. Uhh, thanks to all of you who have looked at this and uh yea. So umm, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

*Yamamoto's Group*

"_So you guys remember right? Any fighting and I'm instantly gonna knock the two of you out. But I'm you guys want to beat all the others right? Here are the standings right now. Generals count as 3:_

_Tsuna's Group Total-93_

_Tsuna- 19_

_Gokudera- 42_

_Gray- 32_

_Frau's Group Total- 61_

_Frau-26_

_Teito-18_

_Levy-17_

_Those groups have each battled a general and apparently there are no more enemies. However Natsu's group oddly enough, hasn't met an enemy yet. Continuing on however:_

_Gajeel's Group Total-27 They haven't met a general yet and haven't met all that many grunts either._

_Gajeel-7_

_Lily-7_

_Chrome-7_

_Wendy-6_

(Yeah, I know, kind of similar. Oh well)

_Ok that should be all" _said Shelie.

"If you get in my way, I'll bite you to death" said Hibari looking at Mukuro.

Yamamoto's Group Total-107 (Shelie purposely took the path with the most enemies for them so they won't get bored and start fighting each other)

Yamamoto-23

Hibari-45

Mukuro-39

"Kufufufufu. Don't worry. I'll just go for the enemies that come my way" Mukuro replied laughing his signature laugh.

"Now, now" said Yamamoto happy-go-lucky as usual.

"_Guys be quiet. Enemies are coming. A lot of them. And one of them is a general" _said Shelie.

"Wow, looks like we got a catch here. Here's part of the little group that managed to sneak in" said a man wearing a red outfit.

"Hpmh, I'll bite you to death for crowding" said Hibari.

"Well, let's go" said Yamamoto still happy-go-lucky. Then the happy face turned to a serious one somewhat scaring some of the soldiers as his bamboo sword turned into a katana.

As they fought off every grunt and soon there was only the general and a few left.

"I'll bite you to death" said Hibari as he lunged towards the man. But his tonfas were easily deflected and when Mukuro used his illusions, they didn't work, which was revealed by the necklace he was wearing. As those two were having difficulties with the general, Yamamoto was taking his time fighting the other grunts. Then he accidentally kicked one man too far, which ended up hitting the general _hard_ and knocking him out.

Hibari and Mukuro was just standing there gaping, while Yamamoto said, "Ahahahaha, oops sorry, sorry" while Shelie was like, _"Ahahahahahahaha, nice Yamamoto! Ahahahahahaha"_

"_Well, that makes the totals:_

_Yamamoto Group Total-171_

_Yamamoto-63_

_Hibari-54_

_Mukuro-54_

_Yamamoto's in the lead now!" _said Shelie happily, _"Let's go now you guys!"_

Shelie had to practically drag Hibari and Mukuro the first steps before they realized what was going on and started walking themselves while Yamamoto just laughed happily along.

AN: Well that's the end of another chapter. Um, Shelie's dress is also a string strapped. In any case umm, thanks for reading this and umm yea. So uh thanks and uh bless!

P.S. The language this time is Icelandic. Oooh, I'm gonna make a game out of this. Um so yea. If you think this should be a game please review and tell me!


	12. Team Gajeel

AN: So um yea uh. New chapter guys. Umm, yea. Uhh, poll results:

Katana-0

Reg. Sword-0

So, um yea. I've added this to my profile. Umm, those who are guests aka those who don't have an account are free to tell their opinion in the reviews. So umm yea. Come on guys, vote! I know there are more out there. For those who are wondering what this is, this is a poll to ask if you want Shadow to use a katana or regular swords. So um yea. Uhh, thanks to all of you who have viewed this. So um yea. On with the chapter.

*Gajeel's Group*

"Hah!" shouted Gajeel as he brought down another grunt.

"Good Gajeel. I think you're in the lead right now" said Lily.

"_Well only for this group. Right now Yamamoto is in the lead. Here are the standings:_

_Frau's Group Total-61_

_The highest is Frau with 26._

_Tsuna's Group Total-93_

_The highest is Gokudera with 42._

_Yamamoto's Group Total-170_

_The highest is Yamamoto with 63._

_They've all met a general and are going to where your friend is" _said Shelie.

"What about Natsu?" asked Wendy.

"_Suprisingly, they haven't met any grunts or a general yet" _said Shelie.

"Ha, that poor Salamander must be crying for a battle right now" said Gajeel.

*JT*

"AAACHOOOOOO!" sneezed Natsu very loudly.

"That was an EXTREME SNEEZE!" shouted Ryohei causing everyone to cover their ears.

"ARGH! Why haven't we run into any soldiers yet!" shouted Natsu.

"_I honestly don't know. You'd think by all the racket you guys are causing some grunts would be coming down. It's really interesting honestly"_

*BTE*

"Eh?" asked Chrome stopping along with Carla.

"What's wrong Chrome, Carla?" asked Wendy.

"Hmm?" asked Gajeel.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Chrome.

"So it wasn't just me huh" said Carla.

"I didn't hear anything" said Lily.

"Yeah, must've been your imagination" said Gajeel somehow chewing on a piece of metal from no where.

"Shelie, did you hear anything?" asked Wendy. When she got no reply, "She-

"_Shh! Someone's coming!" _said Shelie.

Suddenly a lot of grunts came out. Along with a man in a gray outfit.

"My, my, my. Haven't we gotten a huge catch here huh?" said the man, "Attack"

"Haaaah!" shouted the grunts as the charged forward.

"Looks like I get to raise my count some more!" said Gajeel, "Don't worry old man. I'll take care of you soon enough"

As they brought down each grunt, Gajeel approached the "old man".

"So little brat, you think you can beat me?" asked the man.

"Yeah. I'll raise up my count. Like this!" said Gajeel knocking the man out with one hit, "Well, that was easier than expected"

"_I guess, there was not as much to be expected" _said Shelie in a monotone voice, _"Well, that makes the standings this:_

_Gajeel's group total-116_

_Gajeel-58_

_Chrome-17_

_Lily-23_

_Wendy-18_

_So then,_

_1__st__-Yamamoto: 63_

_2__nd__-Gajeel: 58_

_3__rd__-Gokudera: 42_

_4__th__-Frau: 26_

_That's the totals" _

"Ugh, so close to getting first" said Gajeel.

"Oh well," said Lily, lets get going now to where Lucy is"

AN: Yeah, I know. Horrible chapter. Sorry guys. I didn't have an inspiration. So umm yea. Uhh, please vote and that stuff. So umm thanks for viewing. Umm yea. So uhhh yea thanks and avrío!

P.S. I've haven't decided if want to make this a game or not, since people don't really read this. So um, the language is greek and how its supposed to look like is this: αντίο.


	13. Team Natsu

AN: So did you vote? Well please vote in the reviews and if you have an account vote on my poll! This is essential to the story so it's best if you vote! So umm, yeah. Poll results:

Katana- 1

Reg. Sword- 3

This is the final group chapter. Soon we'll reach the chapter where the truth is revealed! YES! Anyways, so umm yea. Umm, thank you for reviewing:

-allodola di cielo

Uhh, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

*Natsu's Group*

"ARRRGH! WHY HAVEN'T WE MET ANYONE?!" shouted Natsu frustrated.

"Yeah. I'm bored to the EXTREEEEMEEE!" shouted Ryohei causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Now, now you two. Calm down" said Erza.

"BUT I CAN'T TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei in return.

"That's it! I'm just gonna blast my way through here!" shouted Natsu.

"_Wait! Here, if you want to go faster then we'll go faster. Follow me!" _said Shelie as she started to "run" (She sort of like, flies/floats. Only sometimes she walks).

"That's more like it to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei as he started to follow.

"You said it dude" said Natsu.

"Wait up you guys!" said Happy hurriedly while Erza just followed silently.

*TS*

Suddenly, Shelie stopped and Natsu almost "ran" into her while Ryohei just fell through her.

"Woah! What just happened! And why did you stop?" asked Natsu.

"_I am a spirit you know. I can let myself be seen, or not be seen. To be touched or not touched. Now pipe down. There's a-_

"Wow. Looks like I've got myself a big catch" said a voice.

"Who's there?!" shouted Erza.

"Now, now. Is that what you say when asking someone of something?" said the voice, "I'm merely a general"

"Who cares, I'm gonna kick your butt!" shouted Natsu.

"To the EXTREME!" added Ryohei.

"Listen to me will you!" shouted the general, "Oh well. I'll get rid of you now. Thunder Strike!"

All of them dodged it. Except for an unfortunate Happy.

"Happy!" shouted Natsu as he caught Happy, "Why you, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu as he slammed the general through the wall. And into an unsuspecting trio of people.

"Woah!" shouted Teito, surprised when the wall next to them suddenly caved in revealing a general and a _very_ angry Natsu.

"How dare you hurt Happy!" shouted Natsu, "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted the general in pain.

"Wow Natsu! Good job!" said Levy.

"He completely over-powered the guy to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"_Well then,"_ said Shelie merging the two forms of herself together, _"Shall we be going now?"_

AN: Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future. So umm, please vote and review and stuff. And uhh yea. So umm, going to close the poll when I finish the next chapter. More OC's coming next chapter or the one after. So umm yeah. Uhh, thanks for viewing hope you liked and uh the like. Umm, yea. Auf Wiedersehen!

P.S. The language is German. Ummm, I'm not gonna make this into a game so uhh yeah.


	14. Information

AN: So umm, this arc should at least be three more chapters long, maybe longer. Ummm, yeah. Uhhh poll results:

Reg. Sword-3

Katana-1

Ummm, the poll is CLOSED. So uhh. Thank you for viewing this. I hope you like this chapter, and uh yeah. On with the chapter.

"Everyone's here right?" asked Tsuna. They were currently only a few halls from the door. No one knew what was behind it.

"_Ok, I should probably explain just what he intends to do" _said Shelie.

"Carry on" said Erza.

"_There was this ancient civilization, full of magic that was extremely powerful. And it's rumored that the head of this civilization had dragon blood in them, or in other words, part dragon"_

"What seriously!" shouted Natsu.

"I'm confused to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"Just let her explain already!" shouted Gokudera.

"_The head of the civilization had powerful mages. The last age before the civilization fell, was called the Golden Age. It meant it was the most prosperous age, until something horrible happened. It is unknown what happened. However, in a desperate move, the head of the clan teleported his heir, to someplace far away"_

"That means, the heir to this civilization might be alive" said Frau.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with what this Damius is doing" asked Gray.

"_When the beginning of the age, 7 magical items were created. However, somewhere along the way, they were deemed dangerous, and were sealed away and scattered around Fiore"_

"So you're saying, that Damius somehow got his hands on one of these items, right?" asked Wendy.

"_Correct. You see, these particular items, had, you could say, a soul in them. It assisted, in making a contract. It's rumored, that the souls are the souls of the great mages"_

"Why would they do that?" asked Tsuna.

"_It was their wish. To always look over the thing that they had built. However, after some time, they had forgotten the meaning of the items, and someone foolishly used its power to try to take over the world. This ended up in a great destruction and thousands of people killed. This was dubbed, the sacred item massacre"_

"How did it happen" asked Teito.

At that moment, Shelie looked downcast. Then she looked up with a pained and sorrowful look in her eyes.

"_One of these items, was a mirror. If you offered, a sacrifice, a suitable one, you could get any wish granted. However, it's power was misused. It was given an unsuitable sacrifice. It was given, a human being"_

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, so you mean Damius plans to use Lucy's body to take over the world?!" shouted Natsu.

"_I'm not sure about what he wants. But, the thing is, that the mirror needs to make a contract with the person in order to do sacrifice wish. The problem was, that they had forgotten, it didn't need to be a human, and it should never be a human. They had forgotten, just how important their lives were. Not to mention, they didn't have a contract with the mirror. Only the head of the civilization could have a contract. It was law in that time. So then, it ended up in great destruction, and with the death of thousands of people. However, the land was healed. By using another of these items. But by then it was clear. The items were dangerous if used improperly. So the head of the civilization decided to seal away and scatter the items. However, the contracts held 'til death. So it wasn't until his death, that the contracts held"_

"So you're saying, that half of the country could be destroyed, just by misusing this one item?" asked Teito.

"_Correct"_

"Wait though, if you need a contract, then surely Damius would've made one" said Yamamoto.

Shelie looked down and simply said, _"You will see. Hopefully it won't be too late"_

"Well, let's go to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"I'll bite them to death" said Hibari.

"Kufufufufufufu" said Mukuro.

"Yeah, lets go and save Lucy" said Natsu as they all looked toward the door (They had walked down to the door).

*MWISRP*

"It's sad that Shelie has to explain all this. It's so sad. I know she doesn't like to talk about it"

"…"

"You're right. We're gonna change everything. With the help of the Fairy Tail, and those people from another world"

AN: Yeah, I couldn't really find a good place to end this and this was about as good as it could get. They engage the enemy in the next chapter. Just how did Shelie know this much? Will half of Fiore be destroyed because they are too late? Just who are these people in that random place? How do they know the Vongola's secret? Find out at least half of these questions in the next chapter! Sorry that this chapter is so short. But it gives out a lot of information so that makes up for the shortness. Thanks for reading and please review! Arrivederci!

P.S. The language is Italian.


	15. Update 1

Update!

Guys, I am terribly sorry. I just realized I had forgotten some major characters and pointers. So umm yeah. (Also I am aware that this may not be allowed but a bunch of other authors are doing it and since I will have no room for all of this in my AN's I'm putting it here)

First off Lambo, though since none of you have said anything about him I think you guys forgot about him. Not surprising since I forgot about him too and not to mention he had like, only one line of speech. The problem is, I can't decide if I should keep Lambo in the story or not, not that it will affect the story much but I would like to know the opinion of my viewers. So umm yeah.

I said I would let the Shimon Family in at some point when I noted that I forgot to introduce them when Tsuna's guardians came in. So umm yeah, I don't exactly know the characters of the Shimon family except that they are extremely loyal to Enma so yeah. I'm probably going to only have Enma come in. Don't worry I already have a place for him so you guys won't have to vote for him too.

Anyways I think that's all for the update. I'm writing chapter 15 right now so don't worry. Also, I already have a sequel for this because of the damn plot bunnies so yeah.

Ummm time line. This is a week before their school ended. Right now it has been umm, 5-6 days since they got into the world of Fiore. And just 'cause, the time travels the same in the FT and KHR world. In any case so yeah. I do not know how long they will stay, probably right before school starts. And just 'cause, I'm just gonna think their summer break is 3 months.

The damn plot bunnies are attacking again. I have stories in my mind like no tomorrow. Even some that have no relation to any anime what so ever. Of course, there's just ONE story I can not publish just yet because, well it's the sequel to this one. In any case I think that's it and if there's more, I'll add more to this later or make another update.


	16. Damius

AN: Oh my god! I just realized I made a major mistake in one of my author notes! In chapter 9 I had said that it was the final chapter. I meant it was the first. The first arc was like the beginning arc. Anyways, how are you all? Poll is closed! It's been decided that Shadow's gonna use regular swords. Thank you all who voted! So umm yeah. Truths with be revealed in this chapter so umm yeah (I think). Thank you and cookies to:

-Kiri Kaitou Clover

-allodola di cielo

For reviewing!

And thank you so much and cookies to:

-Yang Yami of the Shadows

On with the chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

"_Well, let's go" _said Shelie.

"Right" everyone said.

As they opened the door, they found a sight they weren't too happy with.

"Muahahahaha, so you did come after all, though it's beyond me to how you found out I was here"

When they had opened the door, they saw Shadow holding Lucy about to put her into the mirror. When they saw that, they ran to the middle of the large room telling him to stop. Though Shadow had no reply.

"Well, then, you get to see this first hand" said Damius then he raised his hand and said, "Attack them"

They had no chance. While they were able to defeat most of them, they were still over powered and captured. They were tied with their hands behind their backs, but quite a lot of grunts were gone, only one half of what was there was left.

"Mufufufufufufu. Now Shadow, do what you're supposed to do" said Damius.

"Why you- let Lucy go Shadow!" shouted Natsu as he tried to burn through the ropes but sadly to no avail since the things holding their hands together drained their magic at an alarming rate.

"Damius" said Tsuna, "What are you going to wish for"

"Oho, so you knew. Well, I'm going to wish for unmatched power, infinite wisdom, and eternal life" said Damius evilly while Shadow walked towards the mirror with Lucy in tow. Then when he put Lucy into the mirror, there was this little ripple in the mirror like water.

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Eternal life is MINE!" shouted Damius evilly.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What! Who's there!" shouted Damius angrily.

"Man Aoi, this guy's funny! He thinks he can just use the mirror, not to mention, he has the most horrible sacrifice in the world!" said a cheerful voice that was obviously in humor."

"Yeah, he's a total idiot. Like you" said Aoi.

"What was that!" shouted said 'idiot'.

"You heard me!" shouted Aoi.

"Shut up you fools, did you forget what we came here to do? Or do I need to beat it into you?" said a female voice that clearly showed annoyance.

"I see nothing wrong with them bickering. But you're right, we could always just knock them out and do this ourselves" said a _very _cheerful voice.

"What! No, you wouldn't do that would you Zap?" said said 'idiot'.

"Hmm, I dunno know. I might" said Zap simply.

"Oh? Is Zap being sadistic?" said the female voice.

"Oh no, I'm not. Also, I'm not as sadistic as you KG so it would never be shown. Unless I was really mad" said Zap, "Oh, I think we've talked long enough here. So let's go now!"

"Yeah!" shouted their little group.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and about half of the remaining grunts were blown off their feet. All of them unconscious.

"What, you were traitors!" shouted Damius.

"Traitors? Don't make me laugh. Why would we team up with you? Besides, we already have someone to follow, who's much better than you by the way" said KG.

"Hey, Zap! Save some for us will you?" shouted the only boy's name who hadn't been identified.

"Sure thing Gaze!" shouted Zap, "I'm gonna go release these people now!" he shouted as he ran over to Tsuna and his friends.

"Ok, I'm gonna set you guys free now" said Zap as he easily broke through the chains you could say holding them together. They went to confront Shadow, who Aoi had intercepted, managed to get him away from the mirror. While the others had tried to give support and Natsu had tried to approach the mirror, it seems more grunts keep coming from who knows where.

"It's no use! He's way stronger than you!" shouted Erza as she defeated another grunt.

"He may be strong as he is now, but he was much stronger when he wasn't controlled" said Aoi in return, "Shadow's my friend, and our second in command!"

At that statement, everyone that had came at the time, has miraculously changed their clothes _somehow_ in the fray agreed. They each had a half mask on covering their eyes. This is how it is for each person:

**Aoi**-his mask is the blue of rain flames and the regular blue. Though in some places it is trimmed with silver. He has on a blue outfit that's see same color as his mask similar to Shadow's except his sleeves are open but only a cm from his wrist and his right gauntlet is longer stretching to right under his elbow. Not that you can see since the sleeve is covering it. His hair is a regular blue also his eyes are a mix of rain flame blue and regular blue. His hair also is trimmed with the blue of rain flames.

**KG**-her mask is sun flame yellow with bits of green. (AN: all outfits will be the same color of their masks, also I'm writing this in random order. Also, don't forget this, this is important in well, you'll see. ) Her outfit is the same as Aoi except that her sleeves are open to almost one and a half inches from her wrist and stretches to her knuckles. (Yes, note that I said 'sleeves are' that means both of her sleeves. Also I'm not going to get into detail about what the colors are because that will take up too much space and useless time and effort. But don't worry I plan to actually do something about this but you will have to wait until the se- oh oops, almost gave away too much information there. Hehe.) Her hair is blonde mixed with the color of sun flames and trimmed with light green, please note, not the green of lightning flames (Although I did want to make it forest green. But the blonde color would contrast too much. I wish I could upload a picture to let you guys look. I guess you guys will have to use your imagination. Please note I have no idea how to post a picture but I could if you wanted to see the picture and if you could explain it to me. But if enough people bug me about it, then I will find a way for this to work). Her eyes are a mix of sun flame yellow and light green. Her hair goes to between her neck and the bottom of her shoulder blades.

**Zap**-his mask is yellow, light green, and the green of the lightning flames. His outfit has no sleeves and his right gauntlet goes from the knuckles of his hands, to right at the shoulder. His left gauntlet goes up to right under his elbow and he has this little cloth thing covering his left shoulder. His hair is a mix of light green and somewhat forest green and lightning flame color green. It's also trimmed with yellow. His eyes are the same color as his hair with no yellow.

**Gaze**-his mask is red, red orange, and dark orange. His has a one sleeve outfit like Shadow's but his in his colors. However, his gauntlet only goes to his wrist. His hair is the storm flame red with red orange trimmed with dark orange. His eyes are storm flame red mixed with red orange.

"Not to mention, Shadow shouldn't even be following your orders!" shouted Gaze as he was attacking Damius and succeeded in landing a hit on him. But Damius was momentarily forgotten as Gaze turned his attention to Shadow.

However, said second in command didn't even flinch. He kept that unnerving gaze that had no life.

"Shadow! Remember who you've devoted your life to! Remember who you are! Who you truly are! Remember who you're truly supposed to follow and take orders from!" shouted Aoi.

Shadow hesitated, but only for a split second then started attacking again.

Aoi continued, "Did you forget who we are? Are you going to betray commander?!" asked Aoi.

Shadow visibly flinched this time, and stopped completely.

"C-commander? W-what have I been- ARRGH! AHH MY HEAD!" shouted Shadow. Then in the time he had stopped, Aoi knocked his friend down and held him by the neck his body holding Shadow down.

"Sorry to do this to you bud" said Aoi, then he poured this blue liquid from this glass bottle that he had gotten out during the battle and started pouring the contents into Shadow's mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Shadow angrily.

But he was ignored as Aoi shouted, "Shelie!"

"_Right, I have his soul here" _said Shelie holding a bottle with a white glowing orb inside of it as she handed it to Aoi. Then Aoi took off the cap and took the soul and put it into Shadow's body.

"AHHHHHHH! ARGH! AHHHHHHH!" shouted Shadow in pain.

"Man, even with that potion it must _hurt_" said Gaze, "I personally thought he would be able to handle the pain better"

"That isn't funny Gaze!" shouted Aoi.

"I wasn't trying to be funny idiot!" replied Gaze.

"What did you call me?!" shouted Aoi in return.

"You heard me idiot!" shouted Gaze.

"Both of you, shut up now" said KG.

"Y-yes ma'am" they both replied.

Tsuna and everyone else just had to sweat drop at that.

_She acts just like Erza. _Thought Natsu.

"Oh, you don't like friends fighting either?" asked said person.

"Yup! You seem the same. What's you're name?" asked KG momentarily forgetting the half predicament they were in.

"My name's Erza. And yes, I think it's not good for friends to fight. I think we'll be great friends" said Erza.

"Yes, you're right. I think we'll be great friends as well" said KG.

_But we're not friends. _Thought Gaze and Aoi simultaneously.

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Even though you saved your friend, you're too late! Soon I will have unimaginable power, infinite wisdom, and eternal life! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" shouted Damius.

"Shut up! No one cares about you!" shouted Aoi and Gaze at the same time.

"_This is bad. Since a human was given to the mirror…" _said Shelie.

"Yeah, I know Shelie. This is bad" said KG.

"Wait, Shelie, you know these people?" asked Natsu.

"_Yeah, they're friends of the contractor I was talking about" _said Shelie.

"Ah, Lucy!" shouted Levy.

Then everyone turned to look at the mirror, and saw Lucy being fully absorbed, just slightly seeing her silhouette in the mirror.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling, and dark tentacles sprouted out from the mirror, attaching themselves to the ceiling walls and ground about five feet away. Everyone had to jump away. Then more came after them and almost caught them, but Mukuro's illusions of tentacles attacked the other tentacles and then Teito and Frau used their zaiphon to knock away the others.

"_Glacea, stop this! I know you don't want another repeat of the sacred item massacre_!" shouted Shelie surprisingly.

"_Shelie…it's been quite some time since I last saw you…How's our contractor?" _asked Glacea warmly.

"_She's fine. I know you're doing this because it's against our contractor's will, and also because a human should've never been sacrificed, it was one of the sacred laws when we were "created"." _said Shelie.

"_Then you understand why I am doing this" _said Glacea, _"These humans deserve to pay, for forgetting just how important their human lives are once again" _she all of a sudden said, her voice laced with anger.

"_Please stop Glacea! This isn't what our contractor wants!" _shouted Shelie. While this exchange went on, everyone else just watched in awe and respect and a bit of fear. They saw that Shelie's words were having an effect on the spirit of the mirror, but of course, the evil just had to ruin it.

"Hmph, I am the contractor am I not? Now sacred mirror, why are you not granting my wishes?" asked Damius.

Suddenly, the whole room started shaking, _a lot_.

"_Silence! You fiend! You are not my contractor, and __**never **__will be!" _shouted Glacea angrily in a tone that was twice as loud as Ryohei's EXTREME.

Of course, this is what said boxer says, "THAT WAS AN EXTREME SHOUT!"

Typical Ryohei.

"_I'll destroy you all!" _shouted Glacea.

"Aw crap! We have to get out of here!" shouted Gaze.

"Shelie!" shouted KG.

"_Wait" _said an unknown voice.

"Psy?!" shouted Gaze, "Shouldn't you be with commander?"

"Commander is fine" said Psy, actually speaking, her voice soft, yet commanding and loud in intensity.

This is how she looks by the way:

**Psy**- her half mask is pink, purple, and indigo. Her hair is purple mix with cloud and mist flame colors with indigo trimming and at the bottom of the indigo, pink. Her outfit is exactly like KG's with the exception of her shoulder's exposed covered by pink handkerchiefs. Her eyes are a mix of cloud and mist flame colors and pink.

And I'm gonna show shadows mask colors. His mask is black with gray with silver trimming.

"Now Glacea. I have a suitable sacrifice and this is on the wish of your contractor" said Psy.

When Glacea heard that, she stopped rampaging immediately.

"_I know" _said Glacea, _"You want the girl right? I also know what my contractor wants to do, no matter how much she doesn't want to do it" _she said with a bit of sadness in her voice and a down cast face.

"_Ok, give me the sacrifice, and I will give you the girl" _said Glacea while she went back into the mirror.

Then, Psy gave/offered to the mirror some sort of jewel that looked like a tear, once, it shined in the colors of the rainbow.

"_I accept this sacrifice in exchange for this girl" _said Glacea as she let Lucy out of the mirror and with her hands took the jewel and went back into the mirror.

"_I know our contractor understands, that something like this should've never been created. And our descendants knew too. We understood that day, the day of the Sacred Item Massacre, that we should've never created these items. I will destroy the mirror, you know what to give to my contractor yes?" _finished Glacea.

"Yes, I do" replied Psy.

What they were talking about, it made no sense, but Levy murmured something about looking up the sacred item massacre. However, everyone looked up when Glacea said something that shocked all of them.

"_I will destroy the mirror now. Please, give the items to that person. Wait hold on" _said Glacea when she noticed a certain bad guy had the nerve to try to sneak out the door. She then used the tentacles to grab the man, slam him into a wall, then dropped him into an undignified heap.

"_I don't have enough power to transport all of you, so I have placed a sleeping spell that will keep the grunts asleep. Then I know you all will be able to escape" _said Glacea.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Tsuna.

"_Ngh" _said Shelie right after Tsuna said that.

"Oh no! I didn't notice I'm so sorry Shelie!" shouted Psy at the same time Tsuna said, "What's wrong Shelie?"

Just then all the grunts were gone along with Damius.

"What just happened to the EXTREME?!" shouted Ryohei.

"_I have just transported the grunts outside. I am sorry to say that I do not have enough power to transport you all as well. I used a lot of my power when I had my outrage earlier" _said Glacea sadly, _"Also Shelie had been using a lot of her power already, even just splitting herself into 5 forms and not to mention holding this place together"_

"So basically you're saying that you chose the grunts instead of us?" asked Gray.

"_Well, unlike you, the grunts are actually asleep. I am not a cruel hearted person moron" _said Glacea.

At that moment, Shelie collapsed and actually materialized.

"So this time she materialized and didn't start disappearing huh? In any case, I'm thinking that you're saying we need to go right Glacea?" asked Gaze.

"_Correct. Her power is still holding up the building along with mine, but now my power will disappear as soon as I destroy this mirror" _said Glacea, _"So please leave while you can"_

"Well, we need no more prodding, let's go you guys!" shouted Frau as he picked up Shelie.

"_Ok Psy, I'm going to destroy this mirror now. Please take the items left behind" _said Glacea, _"Good bye, Shelie. See you, in the world beyond"_

"_Gl-Gla-Glacea" _said Shelie weakly with tears starting to fall from her face. Even though they had seen them together for a short time, they could tell that the two of them were great friends, and were sad to leave each other.

"_Please, all of you, a little warning in the future, don't ever forget each other, or break the bonds that you all share. Some truths that are cruel may be revealed in the future, but don't break your trust in those that you have met now, and those that you will meet in the future, and please forgive Shadow. Good bye. Someday, just maybe, we may meet again" _with those words, Glacea to their surprise except for Psy, shattered the mirror and a tiny jewel the color of indigo, the shape of a narrow arrow head, and about one and half inches long, fell from the top of the mirror as the frame holding the mirror disappeared. Then the shards of the mirror suddenly came together to form a perfect clear amethyst quartz sphere as both jewels landed in Psy's open hands.

"Ok, let's get out of here!"

AN: I honestly don't want to end it here but, I have a feeling I won't find another good ending place. Sorry for not uploading in a while. Also this is seven pages. SEVEN PAGES. THAT BETTER BE ENOUGH FOR HAVING UPLOADED IN WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! Also, I know this isn't really a battle but don't blame me, I had a writer's block for three days straight. Anyways, I might do an omake sooner or later, just the problem of what to do in the omake. In any case, umm yeah. Glacea's name is based of the word glace, meaning mirror in French. So umm yeah, I'll try to update faster now, and umm yeah. So uh, adeus!

P.S. The language is Gallican.


	17. Escape!

AN: New chapter. This chapter will be the end of the Operation Arc…I think. It should be anyways. In any case, I would like to thank and give cookies to:

-Eliera Calvetti

for following and favoriting this story.

So um, as you know, there still is one more OC left to introduce, and all you guys know that person as commander. In any case, if you think you know where this is going, feel free to review and ask. In any case, I think the plot is showing now. :P So anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT.

Shadow is on Aoi's back. Gaze was carrying Shelie bridal style. Natsu was carrying Lucy bridal style as well. Psy was carrying those two jewels. The problem was, they don't know where to go without Shelie.

"Hey, I thought you guys knew how to get out of here!" shouted Gray.

"Well excuse me, but this was only an infiltrate and grab mission! (something like thieving) Well, sort of" replied Aoi.

_Over here…_

"Who was that?" asked Tsuna looking around, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Gaze looking around.

_Hurry! _Said the voice again, sounding stern yet soft. _Over here!_

When Tsuna looked to where he thought the voice was coming from, he was shocked to see a white fox sitting there. Then, the fox stood up and left through the doors they had come through.

_Ok then…_thought Tsuna. "Guys, over here!" shouted Tsuna as he ran to the doors.

When everyone was there, the fox bounded away again, looking back as if to say, follow me.

"Follow me guys!" said Tsuna as he followed the fox.

Soon, the walls started collapsing.

"Geez, I wonder just how strong that earthquake was to cause this much damage!" Frau shouted over the rumbling.

"Of course it's because when she used that attack, it conveniently destroyed every support this building has which in turn, makes the building collapse!" replied Psy.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" shouted Gaze.

"Well, you probably didn't get it until she explained because you're such a numbskull!" shouted Aoi.

"No, you're the numbskull here! Did you not notice you could've just used your ice to make supports?! And to protect us?!"

"Oh, that's actually not a bad idea…" said KG.

"W-well, I just-

"See?! You're the numbskull!"

"W-what! Why you-

"Ahahahahaha, just calm down ok?" said Zap laughing at the same time Yamamoto said, "Maa, maa, just calm down now ok?" laughing all the while as well.

"We don't want to calm down!" Aoi and Gaze shouted at the same time to them.

"You both will shut up whether you want to or not ok? So you better shut up and be quiet or _**else**_" said KG in a dangerously low and angry voice.

"Y-yes ma'am" they both said whimpering.

_Wait!_

Suddenly the fox skidded to a stop and started running they other way turning a corner.

"Tsuna, what was wrong with that way?" asked Erza.

"I don't know, it seemed fine, but suddenly, the fox turned around and went the other way! Also, my HI sensed that that wasn't the right way!" replied Tsuna.

"Wait, fox?" asked Psy.

"Yeah, also, the voice sounded like a girl's" said Tsuna panting.

_Could it be? _Thought Psy.

CRASH!

"Uh, guys, the building's collapsing really fast!" shouted Gaze.

Then they turned another corner, and saw nothing but darkness. But then the fox did something. It opened it's mouth and these light things came making a bigger and bigger light orb. Then it released all that energy and sent it into the darkness. There was a giant crash and then they could see the light of the sun.

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" shouted KG.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Wendy!" shouted Natsu stopping to look back.

He saw that the ceiling was about to fall on Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Panther Lily, and Levy.

But then, it stopped.

"H-hurry, my magic, won't, last for much longer"

"Shadow!" shouted Aoi worried.

"Hurry! Get out of there!"

"Right" said Wendy. Once they were out of the vicinity of the rubble, Shadow released his magic and the rubble came falling down.

"We're almost there!" shouted KG.

Then they all jumped out into the light, and down a few feet.

After they all landed in a clump, the entire building collapsed.

"Ah! T-thank you" he said to the fox.

He could've sworn he saw the fox smile.

_My, pleasure._

Then, the fox bounded away.

"Hey look! All the grunts! And they're tied up too!" laughed Zap.

"We should leave them to the magic council. So we should be going soon too" said KG while she was writing something on the ground.

"Shadow" said Psy, "would you like to come with us? Or stay with Fairy Tail?"

Shadow looked down for a moment, thinking. "I think, I'll stay with Fairy Tail" he decided, "Well, if they'll take me back. I have my memories, and Tsuna did save me" he said smiling.

"Sure. We'd love to have you back with us" said Erza.

"Shelie, please, give me Lucy's soul" said Shadow.

"R-right" said Shelie, taking out a battle with her soul in it (souls look like little light orbs).

"Don't worry, this won't hurt her" said Shadow as he gently placed her soul back into Lucy.

"N-ngh. E-everyone?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Thank goodness"

"Lucy you're alright!"

"You all right cheerleader?"

"_You guys better leave before the magic council gets here" _

"Ah, Shelie!" said Tsuna turning around, then seeing, they're not there, "Eh? Where did they go?"

"They left already. We should go too. I have no intention of explaining what happened here. Let's go" said Shadow creating a portal, "This will take us right outside of Magnolia. So be prepared. After you"

AN: So umm yeah, that's it for this chapter. Umm, I'm sorry if this is crappy. I'm just really bad at writing these type of things. So umm, yeah. I hope you all liked this chapter though and all that. Thank you for reading, please review, and all that. So umm yeah. Totsiens!

P.S. The language is Afrikaans.


	18. Enma's In Trouble!

AN: I'm so sorry for being a bit late, I'm just like writing other stories that have like, nothing to do with this because of the damn plot bunnies so uh yeah. Uh, thank you and cookies to:

-allodola di cielo

for favorting this!

Also, the results are in! The results are:

Should Lambo be or not be in Fairy Hitman Bishop

Yes-3

No-0

So Lambo will be in Fairy Hitman Bishop.

Second poll:

Should FBH be in the future, or in the past

Yes-2

No-0

Thank you to those who voted! Um, yeah. Thanks for reading this, hope you like it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, 07 Ghost, or FT. I only own the plot and my OC's.

*ISRP*

"Looks like that Damius has failed, I didn't know he had failed to make a contract. And now, we've lost the mirror"

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. After all, he was just a subordinate. He was probably thinking he could betray us and all that"

"Well, too bad for him, he won't be able to tell them about us. After all, only we know the way to lift the curse on him"

"Also, we have the Decimo's friend in one of our bases. Muahahahaha, hahahahahahahahaha!"

*ISORP* (1)

"Awww, I really wish Shadow came back with us. Oh well"

"It doesn't matter idiot. After all, he may be able to find out some things we can't"

"Well I know that! And don't call me an idiot!"

"Now, now, calm down you two. Ahahahahahaha!"

"We don't want to!"

"Shut up you two! Are you fine with this commander? We can go and tell him to come back if you want to"

"…"

"Commander's right KG. This is Shadow's decision. I also think, that Shadow wishes to repay them for saving his life. Especially that boy… Besides, it's his choice. He needs to learn to make his own decisions"

"But he already makes his own decisions"

"What I mean is, making his own decisions with out the influence of commander"

"Ah, you have a point there"

"Geez, see, that's why you're an idiot"

"I told you, don't call me an idiot!"

"Ow! Why you-

*sigh* "Not again. Ah commander, what's wrong?"

"… The key…"

"The key shattered. It shows that the connection was severed and that the mirror is destroyed"

"Don't worry commander! You have the jewels after all. Oh yeah, how's Shelie?"

"She's fine" (This is NOT the commander. I just wanted to clarify that)

(I'm sorry, I really wanted to say who was saying what but, it just didn't seem right. Sorry! But I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who's who though! Also, the commander finally has some dialogue! :D)

*BTE*

"Welcome back!" everyone shouted.

"I see you were successful" said Makarov.

"Yeah! And look who we brought along!" replied Natsu while hooking his arm around Shadow's neck and dragging him down so Shadow was bowing.

"Argh! Hey watch it!" said Shadow slapping his hand away.

*FB* (2)

"_Be careful, the real Shadow isn't like that doll you guys saw"_

*BTP* (3)

"What" asked Shadow a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wow, you are different" said Gray.

"Though earlier you didn't seem that different" said Erza.

"Hmph" replies Shadow looking away, then he looked downcast.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" asks Wendy.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys earlier and betraying your trust. I-"

"It's alright Shadow! We know you were being controlled!" said Natsu happily.

Shadow gave a weak smile in return.

"I know!" shouted Happy, "How about in return, you show us your face?"

"I can't do that" Shadow replied immediately, "I have to get permission from commander and at the moment I can't reach commander. Also, I don't want to anyways" he deadpanned.

"Hmm, how about we go on missions?" asked Erza.

"Let's wait until Lucy feels better" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, I agree" says Natsu"

"Ah! I just remembered! Juudaime! We need to look for Enma! He was supposed to be here with us but we got separated on the way here! Forgive me Juudaime, I can't believe I forgot such a critical thing!" said Gokudera as he bangs his head on the floor while Tsuna and everyone else but the guardians sweat dropped.

"I-it's fine Gokudera, but we should go look for him" said Tsuna.

"Is he a friend of yours? This Enma I mean" asks Frau.

"Y-yeah, he's my best friend" answers Tsuna.

"Well, we need to go find him then!" shouts Natsu.

"E-ehh?" But what about Lucy?" asks Tsuna.

"Guys!" shouts Levy suddenly bursting into the room, "Lucy, she's awake!"

"What, really?" asks Natsu as he runs into the infirmary.

"Lucy are you alright?!" Natsu shouted as he ran into the infirmary.

"Are you alright young lady?" asked Frau.

"Ahahaha, I'm fine Natsu. Frau. Porlyusica helped me a lot" replies Lucy.

"Thank goodness" said Tsuna, "E-eh? W-what is this feeling?" said Tsuna as he started feeling a feeling of dread. It was telling him that something bad was going to happen and he had to get moving _now_.

"Tsuna, is it your HI?" asked Yamamoto with a worried and serious expression on his face.

"HI? What's that?" asked Erza.

"It's something called Hyper Intuition. It's something that Tsuna inherited from an ancestor of his. It allows him to sense things most others can't" explains Yamamoto.

"Stupid baseball freak! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" he "whispered" to Yamamoto.

"Ahahahaha, my bad, my bad. But it's fine right? So what's wrong Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto his expression turning serious once again.

"I-I think it's Enma. I think, he might be in big trouble" said Tsuna.

"Well, then, all the more reason to go out now! Especially since this is a friend of yours Tsuna!" said Natsu.

"Hmmm"

"What's wrong Shadow?" asked Tsuna as he saw Shadow get out a map from who knows where.

"Can we get a location?" asked Shadow as he went to go over to the Request Board and got a mission.

"Y-yeah. I'll try" said Tsuna as he studied the map, "Here" said Tsuna as he pointed to a forest.

"Another forest huh? What a coincidence. This one has bandits in them too" said Shadow as he held up a request, "I say let's go and get rid of these bandits and look for your friend"

"I agree with Shadow" said Erza.

"Well then, I suppose everyone's going right?" asked Gray.

"Hold on" said Shadow, "Only Team Natsu, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Frau, Teito, and I need to go on this mission. Without Lucy of course"

AN: Ehehehe, sorry I'm late. I plan to add Enma in the next chapter and it won't be much of a fight here. So umm once again I'm sorry I'm late. I was busy preparing for school and all that and I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO BUY MY GOD DAMN SCHOOL SUPPLIES. In any case, I plan to add Enma in the next chapter. Also it won't be much of a fight. And I think more truths will be revealed in the next chapter….I think ok? I think. Not sure. In any case. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me what I should improve and what not. Suggestions are appreciated and I'll try to make an omake one day, I just don't have any inspiration for it. Though I might do one when all the characters are introduced. So umm, thank you for reading this and yes I have started to put disclaimers. So umm, see you in the next chapter! Lamtumirë.

P.S. The language is Albanian.


	19. What do we do!

AN: Hello guys! How've you all been? In any case, schools started for me. I hope I can survive…T.T So uhh, I might start uploading hopefully once a month. Anyways, Let's see, I've put disclaimers in my stories because I feel like it. Anyways, umm, Enma comes! And no, he won't lose his soul and he hasn't lost it and become a doll. But something does happen to him. Also, we get to see the sadistic side of someone. It's not that much a fight here so yeah. Umm anyways, on with the story now shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, FT, or 07 Ghost.

*ISRP*

"Well, they're off. Too bad I couldn't come. Are you sure about this commander? I mean, he might go you-know-what on some poor dude"

"…"

"Ahahaha, you're right"

"Well then, I'll be off too commander. If what you're thinking is right, then that friend of those people from another world is in danger"

"Ahahaha, too bad I can't come with you"

"Zap, this is no laughing matter. Besides, you need to stay here with me to help protect commander"

"Ahahahaha, I know, I know. Well, you better get on your way Psy"

"I know. If you'll excuse me…"

_Woosh…_

"Wow, flashy exit. Ahahahaha"

*In the place where Enma is being held at where ever those bandits' base was*

"_You must not lose hope. The moment you lose hope, is the moment you'll lose everything. Your friends are coming. So hold on ok?"_

"W-wait…" Enma mumbled weakly.

"_Don't give up hope…Help will come soon…"_

_I-I won't._

*BTE*

"Argh, why can't this train go any faster!" shouted Gokudera.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Calm down" said Yamamoto, but you could tell how tense and strained his smile was.

"Enma" whispered Tsuna worriedly.

"Don't worry Tsuna. We'll get your friend back" said Erza.

Tsuna then looked up and forced a smile. "Y-yeah…"

Silence then enveloped the train carriage.

*BT*

"What! Why is it always bandits?!" shouted Natsu.

"I don't know" replied Shadow. _Could it be? ..._

*BTE*

_I really hope that's not what they're trying to do… If that's it, then we might be playing right into their hands…_

"Shadow? Shadow? You there?" asked Natsu.

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking about something. Did you say something?"

"No we just wanted to say that the train has stopped" replies Erza.

"Oh, I see…" replied Shadow, "Huh?!" said Shadow spinning around180 degrees.

"Is something there?" asked Erza taking out her weapon.

"No. Must've been my imagination. It's fine" said Shadow.

Erza still looked doubtful but went on walking anyways. Shadow followed soon after.

_Why do I have this feeling.._

*TS*

"We're almost there!" shouted Shadow.

_This feeling…Don't tell me commander already…_

"What's going on here?! Why is the building on fire?!" shouted Natsu in shock.

_I knew it…So…She already knew huh?_

"Guys, follow me" said Shadow.

"You don't seem fazed at all" said Erza.

"Well, when you live with someone who could be a potential arsonist and some other I guess in your opinion crazy people…no not really" he replied.

Everyone just sweat dropped at that comment.

"Let's see. It should be over here…Ah found it!" shouts Shadow.

"Come on, and tell me where the key is. I know you wouldn't just destroy it"

_I knew it…_

"Boi, what are doing here?" asked Shadow to the man who looked a lot like Aoi.

"Ah Shadow! I see you decided to drop by" says "Boi" who was poking a man with his foot in the face. As if it was perfectly normal by the way.

"Hey, isn't that that Aoi guy?" asked Gray.

"Technically no. He's sleeping. Well sort of" replied Boi.

"You see, we have like, this other side of us we like to call our sadistic side. It's like a completely different being. So we gave our other side names" explains Shadow.

"This guy claims to have destroyed the key, but I doubt they would. I mean, they still would want the core after all" said Boi now nudging him in the stomach.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! We planned to use this boy as bait to get rid of Fairy Tail. But then you guys just had to come and mess it up for us!" shouts the man.

"Hey! No one asked for your opinion!" shouts Boi kicking the man in the stomach.

"Boi, calm down. We don't want to kill the man" reprimanded Shadow.

"Wait, key for what?" asked Gray.

"Ah, Enma!" shouted Tsuna.

"What happened to you Enma?" shouted Tsuna as he runs over to his friend who was chained to the wall.

"He was going to be the bait. Sadly, they had one miscalculation on their part" explains Boi.

"Can't you get him out?!" shouts Gokudera angrily.

"Hey! If we could, we would've already smart guy!" replies Boi irritated.

"Then, why don't we just cut the chains?" offers Yamamoto changing his sword to the katana style.

"Woah! Is that some type of transformation spell?" asked Natsu.

"Huh? Oh I guess. It was kind of already like this when I got it. Ahahahahaha" replied Yamamoto.

"Idiot! We can't cut the chains! Here is what might happen if we don't unlock the chains before doing anything else:

1-Cut the chains:

The cuff part of the chains will continue absorbing energy but with no where to go to will build up and eventually explode.

2-Forefully take out the core:

Same thing will happen; the power will explode.

Get it now? That's why we have to use the key. We can't cut the cuffs because there's a magic barrier reinforcing it. So we have no choice but to use the key"

"But this man is claiming that they destroyed it. Is that correct?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah"

"Oi! Boiii! Help me will you?!"

"Ah, looks like Gaze went to far again" said Boi.

"I can hear you you know!" shouts Gaze.

"Hold him for me will you?"

"Sure. Shadow bind"

"Argh what are we going to do?" shouts Natsu frustrated.

"Without the key, we can't save Enma" said Tsuna worriedly.

"Ok, I'm back"

"What happened?"

"Oh he almost destroyed one of the chains connecting to the core"

"Idiot"

"I know he is"

"You're one too"

"I know- HEY!"

"So A-err Boi, Shadow" asked Tsuna, "What are we going to do?"

AN: I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm probably going to only be able to update like at least once a month. Hopefully twice, but a least once a month. My school has started now so yeah. I'm going to be busy busy busy. I'll try to update fast though. Uhh, there's also a poll I have made concerning future fanfics. There are some fanfics that will absolutely be written. How ever, there are some that well, I want to ask your opinion of. Well, I believe that's all…If you have any questions, please either pm me or review and uhh I hoped you liked this story and umm, yeah! հրաժեշտ

P.S. The language is Armenian.


	20. Update 2

I am so, so sorry. I have hit a major writer's block for this story and have no time for it. This will not be up for adoption, however will be going on a indefinite hiatus. Hopefully the next time I will be able to update will be sometime during winter break. Once again I am so sorry. However, I may be able to update other stories when I have time so please vote for stories you may want to read. What the stories will be about are in my profile so please vote for what stories you may want to read. Once again I am so, so sorry for this. I will try to update during Winter Break.

Oh yeah. You can vote for more than one by the way. Just so you know.


	21. Omake 1: Shadow's True Personality

Omake: Shadow's Interaction

So umm, yeah. I know you all are hating me for like, not updating. I just felt like making an omake and I had time. Sorry for not updating the chapters though but I have like a HUGE writers block. So suggestions are welcome though they might get put in an omake if I can't fit it into the plot. Sorry if I jumped to the plot too soon and uh yeah. So uh yeah. Umm thank you and cookies to:

-Aurielleeee

-Rivaille-Up-Your-A** (Sorry, don't know who my audience is but yeah)

(I don't remember who I've thanked already but if I already thanked you sorry and thanks once again) For favoriting and thank you and cookies to:

-Anisthasia

-Aurielleeee

-MrBgRedD

-rivaille-Up-Your-A** (Sorry again!)

Umm, yeah uh, please go and vote for a story you might want to see or read. You can also vote for more than one so uh, yeah. Umm, suggestions are greatly appreciated so umm yeah. Uhh so enjoy this omake…I guess? Oh and I might start another story but it's none of the plots that I have posted on the vote thingamajig.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, 07 Ghost, and certainly not Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Waah! Such a great day today!" smiles Tsuna.

"Ahahaha. You're right Tsuna. Well, we should go to the guild now. They should be waiting for us right now right?" says Yamamoto grinning.

"Oi! Baseball-freak don't decide where to go for us!" shouted Gokudera angrily. And then well, you know what happened next.

*TS* At the guild…

"Hmmm…"

*blank stare*

"Hmmmmmmmm…"

*still blank stare*

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Will you stop staring at me please?" Shadow stated blankly.

So then Natsu-our dear friend who was staring at Shadow-turned around and talked to Lucy. And that was the scene our friends from another world encountered when they walked in. Oh this may be useless but Shadow was drinking tea.

"Ahahahaha" laughs Tsuna awkwardly, "So um Natsu…what were you doing?"

"Oh, I was wondering what that guy meant by Shadow's real personality. Though I still haven't figured it out yet"

"_I'm pretty sure the way he's acting now is his true personality" _and cue sweatdrop.

"Hey I have an idea everyone!" shouts Happy. Everyone flocks over to him minus Shadow well, because he's being Shadow. Well, err, the true Shadow. And of course he's not listening (or is he?) to what they're saying.

"What's the idea Happy?" asks Natsu excitedly.

"How about we have people interact with him and see how he acts?"

"That's a great idea Happy!"

Everyone agreed. Of course Fairy Tail being dense as they are (they only know how to fight and well destroy stuff), didn't notice that how Shadow was being was his true self.

(Well, I guess except for Lucy, Makarov, Erza, Wendy, Chrome, and Tsuna)

"Ok Natsu, you're first!"

*With Natsu*

"Shadow, fight me! If I win then I get to see your face!" shouts Natsu with glee.

Shadow simply blankly looks at him then goes back to reading the book he was reading that he magically pulled out of no where.

"Oi! Listen to me!" he then throws a punch where then Shadow gets up and moves out of the way which then results in the chair being broken and then a leg of the chair hitting Gray's head which _then _results in Gray and Natsu having their fight.

Oh yeah, did I mention destroying half the guild in the process?

*With Erza*

"Hey Shadow, care for a spar?"

"Hn"

*One spar later*

"Well that was fun. Though I have a feeling you still aren't using your full power aren't you?"

"Hn, I'm more used to katanas"

"Oh isn't that the weapon Yamamoto uses?"

Nod.

"I see. How come you don't have yours?"

"Left them behind at home"

"I see"

"You remind me a friend of mine"

"?"

"She dislikes fighting but at the same time doesn't. I also have two friends that act a lot like Natsu and Gray"

"I see"

*With Gray*

"So Shadow. I heard this thing about your true personality. What's it like?"

Gray-completely ignored.

Shadow turns another page in his book.

"Oi Shado-

SMACK!

"Ahahahahaha, ice-breath got hit in the face!" you know who said that.

"Grr why you-

And well, you know what happened next.

*With Lucy*

"So uhh hi"

No response.

"Ahahahahaha" chuckled Lucy nervously.

Still no response.

"Well, this is awkward"

Again, no response.

"_Why don't you say something already!" _Lucy screams in her mind.

*With Wendy*

"U-um, hello Shadow"

"…"

"So umm how are you?"

"Fine"

"I-I see"

"You're a lot like her"

"Huh?"

"Shelie"

"O-oh"

"You both are shy, can be strong when you need to be and are small in size"

*MWISRP*

"Achoo!" gently sneezes Shelie.

"Ah! Shelie are you alright?! Do you need blankets? Or anything?"

"Ahahaha, that was a cute sneeze Shelie"

"I-I don't need anything" blushes Shelie"

*BTE*

"_He didn't have to say I was small" _thinks Wendy while crying anime tears.

*With Frau and Teito*

"So kid. What do you do for a living?"

"Stuff"

"Such as?"

"Stuff"

"Are you going to keep answering with that?"

"Who knows"

"Do you have a woman?"

"Why do you ask? I'm too young to have a girlfriend Mr. Perverted Bishop sir"

cure snickering from Teito.

"OI KID-

"It's true you know" says Teito still laughing.

"Shut up you brat"

"I'm not a brat!"

And cue the usual argument.

*With Gokudera*

"Let's get down to buisiness" shouts Gokudera as he slams his onto the table. And suddenly they are in an interrogation room.

"Are you here to harm the tenth?"

"No, and who's the tenth?"

"Don't play dumb! What family are you from?!"

"Is this some game?"

"Grrr, just answer the question already! What family are you from?!"

"What family? Obviously my birth family"

"This guy is-

Anyways let's just leave that at that.

*With Yamamoto*

"Ahahaha, hey Shadow. Want to have a friendly spar?"

"Sure"

*another spar later*

"Wow, I didn't know I would be able to meet another sword user. Where I come from there aren't many. Ahahahaha"

"All of my comrades can use swords. However they only know the basics except for my commander. They specialize in their own weapons. Commander is better than me at sword fighting though. What sword style is that by the way?"

Wow that must've been the longest sentence he's said now. Umm, anyways…

"Oh it's called the Shigure Souen Ryu style. Yours?"

"Ah the Shadow style. Or more commonly known as the Shadow Wind style. Though there's a lot more"

"I see. Ahahahahaha"

*With Ryohei*

"Hey Shadow! Let's have a boxing match to the EXTREEEEEME!"

"No thanks"

*Shadow leaves*

"Shadow, that is so not EXTREME though!"

Well, commence chase around Magnolia. In which everyone decided to join in. Don't worry Magnolia didn't get destroyed.

*With Lambo*

"Bwahahaha! You can be Lambo's servant! Bow down to the great Lambo!"

"No thanks. I only bow down to one person"

*With Mukuro and Chrome*

"Oya oya. How dare you author. I knew too and you didn't mention me but you mentioned Chrome"

"Shut up pineapple I'm trying to write here"

"Oya oya what did you say?"

Moving on…

"Oya, what are you doing Shadow?"

"…" (completely ignoring him)

"Oya-

"Shut up you're noisy"

*With Hibari*

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Fight me"

"No"

But Hibari still attacks Shadow.

"Oya, looks like skylark is losing his touch"

"Shut up pineapple head"

and then Hibari starts attacking Mukuro. Chaos ensues.

*With Tsuna*

"H-hi Shadow"

"Hn"

"_He's sort of like Hibari. Just more friendly"_

"You remind me of commander"

"Eh?"

"Commander's kind and caring like you"

"I-I see"

Tsuna waited for him to say more. Looks like he's said enough for today.

"We didn't get anything" says Natsu.

"Ah well too bad" says Yamamoto cheerfully.

"_They still haven't realized it yet?" _thinks Tsuna, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Chrome, and Makarov incredulously.

Well that's it for today. I'm thinking of doing some series of one shots later. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to vote and suggestions are widely appreciated!


	22. Can you help?

AN: I am so, so, so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. If you read my update, you would know that I have a lot going on with school and everything and also a major writer's block. If you could write suggestions in your reviews, that would be greatly appreciated and greatly invited. So once again, I am so, so sorry for not updating. Now then I think that's all so I'll try to update fast whenever I get a sudden lust for writing so yeah. I feel I should start writing because I have a lot, and I mean, A LOT planned for this. But I'm not going to mention them~ because they are a secret~ But you'll find out when this is finished. Anyways~ YOU GUYS GO AND VOTE ALREADY! I'VE MADE A NEW POLL AND I NEED YOU TO VOTE FOR WHAT STORIES YOU WANT TO HEAR YOU GOT THAT!? SO GO AND VOTE! Also you can vote for more than one thing. Anyways, so yeah. I'll try to update whenever I can. So yeah. This will be on hiatus, but their will be some chapters at random times. Thank you for reading, please vote, and I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, 07 Ghost, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Oh yeah, also I'm sorry if this jumped to the plot too soon because this story will end one week before summer vacation ends in Tsuna's world. In anycase, on with the show!

"Nothing? We can't do anything?" asked Tsuna, "There has to be something!"

"Sorry Tsuna. But usually commander has this figured out. But commander never said anything about this" said Gaze in a sad tone.

"Hmph. I just want to tor-ahem *cough* *cough*- interrogate this guy and get it over with"

"No Boi, I refuse to allow you to use your ways to *ahem* "interrogate" him" deadpanned Shadow.

"Haha! Serves you right! Hahahaha!" laughed Gaze.

"Why you- I'll get you back for this!" Boi shouted, then muttered, "If only I could go and punch him now. That idiot"

Everyone but Shadow and Gaze-because he was laughing- sweat dropped at that comment.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Shadow. Suddenly, space began to distort around next to where Shadow was standing.

"Oh not that long. I just got here. Gaze, you really discredit commander way too much" she said suddenly turning her attention to Gaze while Gaze jumped in fright.

"Oh, you're that girl. Ummm, what's your name again?" asks Tsuna.

"It's Psy"

"Oh, thank you for before. Umm, can you help Enma?"

"Yes, in fact, that's why I came here" Psy smiled gently at Tsuna.

"Now then, what we need to do is make a key right?" askes Psy still smiling.

"Oh riiight! We can use him!" shouts Gaze with realization on his face.

"Took you long enough idiot"

"Oi! I'm not one you are!"

"What!"

"Shut it you two"

"Yes sir!"

"Now then" said Psy, "I brought his key. By the name of our contractor and by the contract you have made, you shall listen to my command and heed my summon! I summon thee, the opener, Arpeteuer!"

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly there was a man standing in front of them with yellow eyes and brown hair.

AN: Well I think I'm going to leave it at that. I know you'll be yelling at me saying I wasn't going to update. However there will be updates at random times whenever I have time so yeah. Umm suggestions are appreciated. Please go vote. You can vote for more than one. Oh yeah Arpeteuer's name is based of the Latin word apertor meaning opener. Uhh, I hope you all liked this chapter and uh vale!

P.S. The language is latin.


	23. Rescue Mission, Complete!

AN: Let's see, another random update huh? Argh, so much school work. Anyways, please vote, could really help a lot. Was going to do a birthday omake for Tsuna, didn't have time. Umm, let's see. Err, vote please, and uh, I think that's it. Wait! No, that is NOT it! Thank you very much to:

-illijazGreen98

for following!

Umm, I need a beta-er, is that how you say it? Oh well, I need to someone to beta my stories. More info will be told in my profile so uh, please check it out! Now then, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own FT, KHR, or 07 Ghost.

"Greetings, comrades of the contract" he started, "and others" he added as an after thought.

"_We're just after thoughts to him?!" _almost everyone thought. Keyword, almost. Some of them were to dense to realize. *Cough cough Natsu and Yamamoto cough cough*

"Greetings Arpeteuer. I believe you know what you need to do correct?"

"Yes. This is a device that should be destroyed immediately"

"Wait!" shouted Tsuna, his face panicked, "You can't if you do then Enma…"

"I am quite aware of your situation and am willing to help. However, there is something that does not belong here. Not in this world" he looked into Tsuna's eyes, as if staring straight into his soul, knowing every little secret inside, "I trust you will get rid of it, yes?" he tilted his head questioningly.

"Yes"

"You of course may have the help of your friends. Now then, I suppose we will have to free this friend first correct?"

"Yes" said Tsuna, a tad bit surprised, "But how, you don't have…."

Tsuna's voice trailed off as Arpeteuer created a key using his magic.

"Wow, that's amazing!" shouted Natsu in awe.

"Definitely. Hey are you like a celestial spirit?" asked Erza inquisitively.

"Wow" that's all Teito could say.

"But how-

"Enough chatter. We must help your friend now" Arpeteuer then placed the key in the lock and unlocked the chains. He then caught Enma and gently laid him on the ground. After that, the key changed shape again.

"What's that for?" asked Frau.

"It's so we can take out the core" explains Artepeuer. He then hands the key to Psy, as Boi was having _way _too much of a fun time kicking the poor evil guy around.

"I must be off now. Good bye" he said curtly, and then he was gone.

"Well, all the bandit's are defeated. Your friend is safe. I'm going to go get the core now. If you'll excuse me…" Psy trails off.

_Woosh…_

"Wow. Flashy exit" says Teito.

"Well-

everyone jumped, even Enma in his state, and minus Shadow, who was used to it, because of the suddenness of his voice,

"-the bandits are defeated, you can take the reward money, we have no use for it also…"

"What?" asked Tsuna.

"Nothing. Now shoo all of you"

"That's no way to talk to your superior Boi" reprimanded Shadow.

"Oops. Sorry about that" said Boi as his eyes widened as he realized he had just broken a code of conduct.

"Well then, let's be off shall we?" asked Shadow with a small smile.

AN: You have no idea how sad I am I can't make this any longer than it is. It sucks! I just had a sudden urge for writing. I hope you guys can help me with some ideas. Umm, I'm probably gonna start writing the next chapter like really soon. Umm, vote please and uhh, yeah. Umm, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, I promise. Really. To Rivaille, I really will try. Umm, I hope you liked this chapter and well, bye yaxşı.

PS: The language is Azerbaijani.


End file.
